My Guardian Angel
by Dr.BadAss Is In
Summary: Alastair is back and is after Becky and Ash. She goes to the Winchesters and there friends for help with her sister. What the sisters don't expect is falling in love and the boys meeting someone who they thought was dead. LuciferXBecky MichaelXOc (This was the best summary I could think of. It was originally a SamXBecky but somehow turned into this)
1. Your new guardian angel

**I do not own supernatural only Cassie, Ash, Crystal and Alex.**

Becky ran through the streets bumping into people knocking them over, but she couldn't stop now.

"Hey! Watch where you're going" Some random person shouted at her. She panted as she turned the next corner letting out a thankful sigh as she saw her motel up ahead. She bolted up the stairs and fumbled to get the key in the lock.

"Damit!" She cursed when she dropped the key. She forgot about it and started banging on the door.

"CASSIE OPEN THE BLOODY DOOR NOW!" She shouted not caring if people heard her. She turned around looking all over the place for the man who was following her, finally the door opened and her panicked sister appeared with a bat in one hand raising it above her head. Becky shoved past her and bolted the door.

"What the hell was that?!" Cassie shouted at her.

"You won't believe me I need to call Chuck" She breathed as she searched for her phone.

"No not until you tell me what that was!"

"You don't understand I NEED to call him" She finally found her phone and dialled Chuck's number.

"Hello?" A tired voice answered.

"Chuck its Becky I need your help!"

"Becky for the last time I don't know where Sam is"

"This isn't about Sam or Dean a man named Alastair found me in a bar and his eyes were black!" The line went silent.

"Chuck?"

"I know him hold on" He shouted. Both girls heard him curse and trip over something.

"Here it is!" He exclaimed

"What?"

"He's bad news is what he is. Sam killed him though so it's impossible it's really him"

"Wait are you talking about Alastair who tortured John and Dean?"

"Yes he's the only Alastair with black eyes I know of. This is bad really bad"

"Ehh can one of you fill me in because I'm so lost here" Cassie interjected.

"Becky he didn't choose you randomly he must know of your connection to Sam and Dean you have to find them they are in a motel not far from you called the Blue Bird motel room 231. Go now!"

"Ok thanks Chuck" Becky hung up the phone and started packing for both of them.

"Beck's what is going on" Her sister asked frustrated.

"Pack your stuff I'll explain on the way!"

"No you will explain now" Cassie said sitting on the edge of the bed.

"We don't have time plus you'll think I'm crazy"

"You're my sister I'll believe you" Becky sighed and set her bags down as she crouched in front of Cassie taking in a deep breath.

"So you know those books that Chuck writes Supernatural?" Her sister nodded as she continued,

"Well there not books there real Sam and Dean are real and a pissed off Demon named Alistair is after me for a reason that is unknown" She let out a long breath.

"Ok so say I believe you why are we packing?"

"We need to find Sam and Dean to warn them that he's back cause Sam killed him two years ago, and also find out what he wants with me now help me get out shit into the car" Cassie nodded and grabbed her bags heading to the door. She was just about to open the door when she was thrown across the room by an invisible force. Becky grabbed her flask and threw holy water on Alastair making his skin sizzle.

"You shouldn't have done that darling now I have more of a reason to kill you" he hissed out taking a step closer to her.

"What do you want with me Alastair?" She asked backing into the corner.

"Ahh so you know who I am I'm flattered" He replied smiling at her.

"Yeah you were my favourite Demon in the books"

"Ohh stop you'll make me blush" He smirked and turned to look at Cassie you was unconscious by the wardrobe.

"Answer my question why me?"

"Because I can use you to get to Sam and Dean. You come with me I'll let your sister live" Becky looked behind him and her eyes went wide. A man was behind Alastair and started to chant a Latin exorcism. Alastair turned to strike the man but froze and smoked out of his meat suit. The man walked over to Cassie and touched her forehead making her disappear. Becky slowly and shakily stood up and threw holy water on the man getting it in his mouth.

"Not a demon" He said spitting it out.

"What are you?" She asked eyeing her pocket knife on her bed.

"Castiel's brother" He replied simply.

"Which one and why was he after me?"

"I don't know why Alastair is after or how he is alive but we will find out"

"Who are you and what did you do to my sister?!" She shouted.

"My name is Lucifer and your sister is at Bobby Singers house with Castiel" He smiled.

"Lu...Lucifer?" Becky stuttered.

"Yes no need to fear I'm one of the good guys now. Come with me please and we will get your sister" He extended his hand to her which she eyed nervously.

"I don't have all day Rebecca, believe it or not my father assigned me your guardian angel so you can trust me" He said getting annoyed. She nodded and slowly took his hand. They go from her motel room to a room filled with people.

"Where are we?" She whispered nervously, he looked down at her cowering behind him and simply smiled.

"Lucifer if you brought back a hooker I'm going to kill you!" Becky heard Dean shout.

"Relax Dean it's not a hooker it's actually a friend of yours" He replied coolly.

"Who?" He asked curiously.

"They're not going to hurt you, you're safe here Rebecca trust me" He said pushing her out from behind him.

"Becky! What's she doing here?!" Dean all but shouted. The others in the room looked at Lucifer waiting for him to explain.

"I found her and her sister being attacked by Alastair. Why I don't know but the prophet told her to come here to you and Sam" He explained.

"Wait did you say Alistair as in Hell's number one torturer, that Alastair!"

"Yes God put me as her new guardian therefor here she is"

"Becky is what he said true?" He shouted at her.

"Yes Dean now can you stop shouting I have a major headache!" Dean shut his trap, Lucifer and some of the others laughed.

"I though you said my sister would be here?" She asked looking up at him.

"She is safe at Bobby's I will get her when she wakes up"

"Why is her sister at Bobby's?" Someone asked.

"I arrived and she was unconscious on the floor so I dropped her off at Bobby's I had nothing to do with knocking her unconscious" He said raising his hands.

"Sam is going to freak out" Dean muttered under his breath.

"Why?" Lucifer questioned tilting his head.

"You'll see. Sammy come here!" He shouted banging on the bathroom door.

"What!" He replied opening it only wearing jeans drying his hair.

"SAM!" Becky shouted running up to him latching to his torso.

"Becky what are you doing here?!" He asked looking at Dean.

"Lucifer brought her here she was attacked by a Demon but not just any Demon Alastair is back" Dean explained. Sam looked down at Becky who was running her hands over his chest.

"You're so firm!" She whispered making everyone in the room laugh. Sam glared at Lucifer who was holding his side laughing.

"Ok that's enough lets introduce you to the others" Lucifer said walking over and prying Becky off him.

"Ok so you know Sam and Dean, that nerdy looking dude in the trench coat is Castiel who I'm sure you've heard of, the girl on the bed is the boys long lost sister Alex and beside her is Ash her 17 year old son, Deans 18 year old daughter Crystal who is the girl sitting on the dresser, the douchebag sitting in the chair to your left is Michael and the short guy is Gabriel who is beside Alex"

"Hey I'm not short!" Gabriel shouted. Lucifer rolled his eyes.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night Gaby" Becky giggled and received a glare from Gabriel.

"Why would Alastair want her?" Michael questioned.

"I don't know Joshua told me father said I was to be her guardian that's all I know"

"Could it be another case like Anna?" Sam spoke up.

"Possibly but I don't know so stop asking me!" Lucifer said getting frustrated.

"Can I go see my sister?" Becky asked, Lucifer sighed and brought her to Bobby's house. Bobby was sitting behind his desk keeping an eye on the girl when Ellen came into his study and handed him a beer.

"Thanks Ellen any luck with the boys?"

"No nobody is answering their phones either they are all on silent or the angels can't figure the damn things out again" She replied sitting down. They were both interrupted by the sound of Lucifer and Becky arriving.

"Damn angels" Bobby cursed under his breath.

"Care to explain why you brought another girl along with an unconscious girl to my house?" He questioned. Lucifer looked between the two girls and shrugged.

"Good hospitality?"

"Explain now angel boy" Ellen said glaring at him.

"Can't you say my name right for once Ellen?"

"No you killed me and Jo so I'll damn well call you whatever I please feathers"

"Ehh that was Meg actually" Becky said causing Bobby and Ellen to glare at her.

"See even she's on my side plus I brought you back to life" Lucifer exclaimed.

"Can we just get my sister and go Lucifer?" He nodded and touched Cassie's forehead zapping the three of them back to the others. When they arrived Becky wobbled a bit and looked at her unconscious sister who was now lying on the floor. She bent down and propped her up against the bed.

"When she wakes up I'm putting her on Atkins diet" She murmured to herself.

"Why is she unconscious?" Alex asked helping Becky.

"Alastair threw her into a wardrobe can't you just wake her up or something?" She asked Lucifer who walked into the bathroom and came back with a glass of water. He turned the glass upside down dumping the contents on Cassie's head. She yelped and bolted upright startling the others.

"What happened? Where am I?" She shouted looking around her freaking out. Becky gave Cassie a light slap across the face.

"Calm down woman!" She said forcing her to sit on the edge of the bed. Lucifer brought his hand to cover his mouth while he tried to stifle a laugh.

"Ok now that your both here lets figure out how the hell Alastair is alive shall we you four with me" Dean said clapping his hands together dragging Sam, Castiel, Alex and Gabriel out of the room to do research.

"Becky which motel were you both staying at and we will get your stuff for you?" Crystal asked. Becky gave her the address and Crystal left to get a taxi.

"Would you mind driving our car back here?" Cassie asked.

"Not a problem" She replied smiling. Cassie handed her the keys and she left leaving Becky, Lucifer, Ash, Cassie and Michael in the room.

"So I'm going to grab some coffee for us anyone want anything else" Ash said breaking the awkward silence. He got a chorus of No's so he shrugged and left.

"So would one of you care to explain what the hell happened?" Cassie asked calmly. Lucifer and Becky filled her in on everything while Michael sat in his chair quietly reading a book.

"Is he always this quiet?" Becky whispered to Lucifer.

"Sometimes you should see him drunk funniest thing ever!" Becky giggled and Michael looked up from his book and stared at them.

"So how did you two become good?" Becky asked. Lucifer and Michael looked at each other before Michael spoke up.

"Neither of us wanted to kill the other so we got off course and I stopped the fighting by being awesome" He smirked at them.

"You are not awesome you suck!" Lucifer said pointing at him.

"At least I didn't kill Gabriel, Ellen, Jo, Bobby, Castiel the list goes on Luci"

"When did I kill Castiel?"

"Stull cemetery" Michael and Becky said simultaneously.

"Ohh yeah now I remember. Just remember who the sexiest angel in heaven was" Lucifer smirked.

"Me?"

"No you're the ugliest angel in heaven" Cassie and Becky slowly moved to the next bed.

"Just remember who kicked who's ass Luci"

"I slipped for god's sake I mean who leaves a fucking banana peel in the middle of a room!"

"Sure you did and we both know I'm the hotter angel" Michael replied flipping the page of his book. Lucifer barked a laugh.

"Then how come loads of angels were all over me and not you?"

"I don't know maybe they were trying to get you to shut the fuck up I mean you suck at singing"

"At least I have a hot vessel" Michael lowered his book and looked at Lucifer.

"Yeah right I walk into a club and it instantly becomes an orgy"

"Girls you decide who is hotter me or holier-than-thou over there?" Both angels looked at Becky and Cassie.

"Ehh I'm going to say Michael sorry Luci" Cassie said making Michael grin.

"What about you Becky?" He asked smirking.

"I like bad boys so Lucifer"

"You're just saying that because he's your guardian" Michael said.

"No I think he's more badass than you" Michael glared at her while Lucifer put an arm around her shoulder.

"See even she thinks I'm better than you" Michael rolled his eyes and returned to his book but not before winking at Cassie who blushed.

"Try anything I'll dunk your wings in holy oil and we'll have BBQ angel" Becky threatened.

"I like you more and more" Lucifer grinned. A couple of minutes later Ash returned with the coffee.

"So girls tell us a bit about yourselves?" He asked handing them their drinks.

"Well Cassie is 20 so she's youngest while I'm 26, I love anything mythological while she likes crime stuff like CSI or detective novels. I read all the supernatural books Chuck wrote and became addicted I even wrote some fan fiction that included people like the boys, Castiel, Jo, Roadhouse Ash, Azazel, Michael and Gabriel. I met Sam and Dean about a year ago when Chuck had me deliver a message to them something about the Michael sword. Then I texted them off Chucks phone and lured them to a supernatural convention where there turned out to be a real haunting, one person died but other than that it was awesome. I'm Aries and Cassie is Scorpio and our parents are dead. Ohh and I have an anti-possession tattoo on my hip." Becky ranted while taking a sip of her coffee.

"Wow anything you would like to add to that Cassie?" Ash said.

"Ehh no she pretty much covered everything important"

"Wait you wrote a fan fiction about me!" Michael exclaimed.

"Yes more than one actually" Becky replied.

"What the hell are they about?!"

"You really don't want to know by the way is there something going on between Dean and Cas?"

"See she also agrees with me on that as well" Lucifer said he leaned over to her and whispered,

"We'll talk about the fan fiction thing later" She nodded.

"What was that?" Michael asked leaning forward.

"Nothing" They both replied, Michael glared at them. Ash coughed breaking the awkward silence.

"I'm going to call my mom and see what they have so far don't kill each other please" He took out his phone and stepped outside.

"Wanna see a story I wrote about Dean and Cas?" Becky offered.

"Is it a true story?" Lucifer asked hopefully.

"Yeah Chuck fills me in on embarrassing moments he sees and I type them out and upload them for the world to see" Becky grinned evilly.

"Then hell yes!" Michael handed Becky Sam's laptop and she began to show them the stories. About half an hour later Ash came back in and stared at them.

"What are you looking at?" He questioned. Cassie wiped a tear from her eye and tried to stop laughing.

"Funny and embarrassing Sam and Dean Stories that are 100% true"

"Oh my father there's one about Michael click into it, click into it!" Lucifer shouted.

"What no don't click into it!" Michael shouted back.

"To late" Becky smirked and Michael death glared her. Ash came over and began reading with the others.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" They all burst out laughing and Michael looked away his face red from embarrassment.

"That is not true!" He defended.

"Dude Chuck saw it so it is true" Becky said between breaths.

"I can't believe that the most feared angel in heaven is scared of a tiny spider" Ash joked.

"I am not scared of spiders!"

"It says and I quote '_Michael rinsed his hair getting rid of the cherry scented shampoo, he glanced down and saw a little brown spider. He let out a girlish squeal and jumped out of the shower grabbing random objects trying his best to kill the __tiny arachnid.' _I have lost all respect for you bro. Cherry scented shampoo what are you a woman?" Lucifer said looking up at his big brother.

"I am going to kill the prophet"

"Ohh we can use this as blackmail!" Cassie said jumping up.

"What you can't blackmail me!"

"Fine then we show this to the others"

"I hate you people" Michael muttered sitting down on the bed.

"We love you to Mikey" Becky grinned at him. They spent the next hour laughing at more stories until the others came back.

**End of part 1. Hope you like it please review. This was supposed to be a SamXBecky fic but it turned into a ****LuciferXBecky MichaelXOc.**


	2. Strip poker anyone?

**I do not own supernatural (I wish I did) I only own my Oc's.**

It was around one o'clock in the morning before Dean, Sam, Alex, Castiel and Gabriel came back and the others were still reading the embarrassing fan fiction.

"Honey we're home!" Dean shouted walking into the motel room. Becky and Lucifer looked up from the laptop and started laughing, Michael and Ash were reading there books and also trying not to laugh while Cassie and Crystal were sitting on one of the beds chatting.

"Why are they so happy?" Gabriel asked pointing to Becky and Lucifer.

"You don't wanna know" Replied Cassie smirking.

"Hey Gabe?" Becky said.

"Yeah?"

"Is it true you tried to buy liquor but got asked for I.D?" Gabe glared at her and his brother.

"No!"

"Really because it says here '_Gabriel strolled up to the counter with a bottle of__ some girly drink__. The man behind the counter looked him up and down and said, "Can I see some I.D?" Gabriel looked like he was going to kill something and replied, "I'm 34 years old for god sake do I look like a kid to you?!" The man looked him over again before replying, "__Well yeah you're around the same height as a 14 year old so I.D or __no liquor" Gabriel glared at the man and huffed before strutting out of the store' _Wow strutting really?" Lucifer said looking at Gabriel, Gabriel just stared at them both. Lucifer and Becky burst out laughing and Gabe went red in the face.

"…" The others in the room were either staring at Gabe or they were staring at Lucifer and Becky.

"Lucifer don't make me tell everyone what happened the first time you went to a mall" Lucifer shut up and glared at Michael.

"You wouldn't dare spider boy" They both glared at each other before Lucifer turned to Dean.

"So tell me what are you intensions for poor little Castiel Deano?" Dean just stood there mouth open.

"What do you mean?"

"Ohh please we know you two go at it like jack rabbits" Castiel blushed and Dean remained silent.

"Plus we read about some of the activates you two do and might I just say you are one kinky bastard" Everyone in the room looked to Lucifer who kept his gaze on Dean and Cas.

"How the fuck do you know all that?" Alex asked stepping forward.

"Don't get us started on the stuff you and Gabe do" Becky said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Where are you two getting this information?" Sam asked.

"Chuck" They both said, Becky sighed and explained,

"Basically Chuck sees the things you do and if it's funny or embarrassing he tells me and I write it and upload it to a website called fan fiction" They all stared open mouthed at her.

"So basically you upload porn about us to the internet" Dean shouted.

"No I don't go into detail but it covers the before and after"

"Plus the rooms in these hotels are really thin" Lucifer added.

"Ok that's enough no more porn stories and no more writing porn stories!" Dean exclaimed pointing at them.

"Michael don't move!" Becky said, he looked up from his book and saw her staring wide eyed at him.

"What?"

"There is a spider on your shoulder!" Michael shrieked and leapt up from his seat tripping on a wire. Lucifer and Becky hi-fived and laughed at Michael who was checking his t-shirt.

"You two are evil!" He exclaimed glaring daggers at them.

"Says the man who shrieks like a girl"

"I think it's a good idea that those two go into the next motel room and away from us until they calm down" Dean said pointing at them. They shrugged and grabbed the key and there stuff.

"Ok by the way Dean when were you going to tell everyone that you have a Justin Bieber tattoo? Bye!" Becky said and ran out the door Lucifer following.

"You what!" They heard Alex scream.

"Was that true?" Lucifer asked.

"Yep he has it on his ass"

"Oh god that was fun" He said opening the door to the room. They put their stuff down and flopped down onto the bed.

"So what happened at the mall?" Becky smirked.

"One of the escalators stopped and I just stood there not moving while Michael laughed like an idiot"

"Huh how did he think that was blackmail and not him freaking out about a spider in the shower and him using woman's shampoo?" Becky said loudly.

"Why did you say that, that loud?"

"Wait for it"

"I HATE YOU TWO!" Michael shouted through the walls followed by people laughing.

"SHUT UP PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP HERE!" Lucifer shouted back.

"FUCK YOU LUCIFER!" Becky banged on the wall,

"MICHAEL, CHUCK TOLD ME WORSE THINGS ABOUT YOU!" The shouting stopped and all they could hear was laughing. After another hour of talking they decided to play a game.

"What do you wanna play?" Becky asked.

"Poker?"

"That's what everyone plays lets change it up a bit"

"Strip poker?" Lucifer smirked.

"Ok but how about we make it more interesting?"

"How so?"

"Looser has to go into the other room shirtless to freak out the others" Lucifer thought about it for a moment.

"Deal!" They played for half an hour until Becky was down to her panties and t-shirt and Lucifer was down to his boxers. Becky was dealing the next hand when there was a knock at the door.

"Doors open!" Lucifer shouted. Michael and Cassie walked in.

"OH MY GOD BUT SOME FUCKING CLOTHES ON!" Cassie shouted.

"We are wearing clothes" Lucifer said gesturing to his boxers.

"What the hell are you two doing?" Michael said closing the door.

"Strip poker" They both replied.

"Wanna join in?" Becky asked. They heard a banging on the wall.

"SHUT UP IN THERE!" Dean's voice echoed.

"GO FUCK CAS DEAN!" Lucifer shouted.

"SHUT UP LUCIFER!"

"MAKE ME!" He shouted back.

"So you guys in or what looser has to go freak the others out by going in shirtless"

"What the hell deal me a hand" Cassie said sitting beside Becky removing her coat.

"Michael?"

"Fine there's nothing else to do anyway" An hour late Cassie was in her bra and pantie and so was Becky while both angels were stark naked.

"You two loose we win!" Cassie said hi-fiving Becky. Lucifer groaned and tossed his cards along the table.

"Now who is the lucky angel who gets to wake everybody up shirtless?" Michael and Lucifer looked at each other before looking back to the girls. Cassie leaned over to Becky and whispered something in her ear.

"Oh you are evil! Ok you both have to climb into bed with Sam and Crystal wearing only jeans" The girls smirked.

"Ok no problem you in Mikey or you gonna chicken out?" Lucifer said putting his jeans back on.

"Fine let's just get his over with" He mumbled. The girls put their clothes back on and followed them to the next room where they silently entered.

"There's Sam go Michael!" Becky whispered pushing him towards the bed. He turned around and glared at them before slowly slipping into the bed unnoticed. Becky took out her phone and took some pictures.

"Now you Luci" Cassie said pointing at Crystals bed.

"God I feel like a pervert" Lucifer groaned.

"Can it be anyone but Crystal she'll kill me!"

"Nope now go" Lucifer sighed and got into the bed while Becky took the pictures.

"Stay there for 5 minutes then your free" Cassie said while nudging Becky pointing to the light switch. She slowly moved over to it and flipped it on.

"DEAN! SAM!" Everyone in the room jumped up.

"MICHAEL WHAT THE FUCK!" Sam exclaimed pushing him out of the bed.

"LUCIFER!" Crystal shouted pushing a smirking Devil out of the bed and onto her knife.

"Oww who leaves a knife on the floor!" He said removing it from his arm. Dean looked at Lucifer noticing his lack of clothing.

"Why are you shirtless and in my daughters bed! And why are you shirtless and in my brothers bed you sick perverted angels!" Dean shouted reaching for his gun.

"Well I don't know about Michael but I just wanted some company" Lucifer said winking.

"Blame Becky and Cassie they made us do it!" Michael said standing up. Everyone looked to the girls who were standing there silently chatting.

"Just get out of our room you assholes and take your girlfriends with you!" Crystal shouted pointing to the door.

"They are not our girlfriends" Michael said pushing them out. Once they were in their own room the sisters exploded in a fit of laughter.

"So what was the reason you two came into our room interrupting our poker game" Lucifer asked lying on his bed propped up on his elbows.

"They kicked us out" Cassie replied.

"Why?"

"Michael asked to see Dean's Bieber tattoo"

"Did he show you?"

"No"

"You're lucky it was on his ass. Where are you guys sleeping tonight?"

"Castiel said to stay in here and make sure you two don't do anything stupid"

"Too late for that, you two can sleep on the floor" Becky said flopping onto her bed.

"What! We are not sleeping on the floor" Cassie replied crossing her arms.

"Tough shit this is our room so suck it up" Lucifer said taking off his shoes and jeans leaving him in his boxers.

"I'm oldest so I should get the bed, Lucifer you sleep on the floor"

"There could be spiders in the bed Mikey you sure you wanna rick that" Becky teased causing Michael to scowl at her.

"Stupid sister, stupid devil" Cassie murmured under her breath as she got comfy in one of the chairs.

"Can't you two share a bed or something?" Michael pleaded. Lucifer and Becky looked at each other then back to Michael before replying.

"Nope enjoy the floor Mikey" Lucifer said tossing him a pillow and turning off the lights.

"You guys suck!"

"We love you to Michael now go to sleep" Becky mumbled into her pillow.

The next morning Becky was woken up to someone jumping beside her.

"Wake up!" Lucifer said trying not to wake Michael or Cassie.

"What?" She asked lazily running her hands over her face.

"Look at Mikey and Cassie!" She sat up and awed at the image. Michael had his arm wrapped protectively around Cassie's waist and he had his face buried in the crook of her neck.

"Aww quick before they wake up take a picture"

"Good idea. Look at Mikey's face" Becky gently moved his hair out of the way and saw Lucifer had written all over his face.

"Pfft that's hilarious give me the sharpie I'm gonna write on Cassie's face. Oh and get her makeup and cover Michael's face so he doesn't notice the marker then when he washes it off its there!"

"You are a genius!" He said jumping up and getting the makeup bag. Lucifer had written _douchbag _across his forehead and drew inappropriate pictures on the rest of his face. While Becky wrote _Michael's girl _across Cassie's forehead and wrote '_we will be in Winchesters room meet us there- love Lucifer and Becky'_ down the side of her face. Lucifer gently applied the makeup on both of them then he and Becky quickly left the room. They went to the next room and knocked on the door loudly.

"Who is it?"

"Santa and the Easter Bunny who you think it is!" Lucifer shouted. The door opened reviling Alex.

"Well we were hoping it was Gabriel with the coffee but oh well you'll do" Lucifer scowled at her and entered the room.

"Where are Michael and Cassie?" Ash asked only noticing the two of them.

"We killed them"

"Seriously"

"They were still sleeping so we left them there but not before leaving them a surprise for when they woke up" Becky said grinning evilly.

"I swear you've been with him for less than 24 hours and you're already a mini Lucifer, its creepy" Dean said. They spent the next hour talking before they heard a scream next door.

"LUCIFER!" Michael shouted.

"YOU BASTARDS!" Cassie added. Everyone looked at the two and wondered what happened. The door flung open and in came a pissed of Michael.

"I. Am. Going. To. Kill. You. Both!" He hissed out.

"Why you look so much prettier with mascara and foundation" Becky said stepping back a little.

"Then why is this crap all over my face!" He said pointing to the writing and drawings.

"Maybe next time you'll think twice before cuddling with my sister!" Michael narrowed his eyes as Lucifer showed him the picture on his phone.

"Why'd you take a picture?"

"It was adorable why wouldn't I take a picture?" Michael tackled Lucifer and got him in a headlock trying to get the phone. Becky and the others watched the scene play out until Cassie came into the room glaring at Becky.

"This is permanent I hope you know that!"

"I know"

"Why!"

"You fall asleep with an archangel that's what you get" Becky shrugged and sat down beside Ash.

"Should somebody break them up?" Crystal asked aloud.

"Yeah, give em hell Sammy!" Dean said pushing his brother forward. Sam cautiously approached the angels and grabbed the pressure point on their necks making them fall limp on top of each other. Cassie went into the bathroom to try washing the marker off her face again, Gabriel came back and questioned why his brothers were unconscious on the floor, Cas and Dean went to get breakfast, Sam and Alex did more research while Ash and Crystal tried to get the angels onto the beds. Becky walked to the door and went back into her and Lucifer's room to get her phone while being watched by a set of Yellow and Black eyes.

**Here's part 2 hope you like it please review :D **


	3. Azazel

Becky began to pack her stuff ready to go to Bobby's house. There was a knock at the door and Becky sighed putting down her clothes.

"Lucifer if you lost your key again I'm not letting you in!" She shouted while opening the door. Lucifer was not on the other side.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"Are you Rebecca Rosen?" The man asked.

"Yeah who are you?" The man shoved her inside and locked the door. She tried to scream and his hand clamped over her mouth.

"Relax I'm not going to hurt you Rebecca" The man said calmly.

"I'm going to remove my hand and you are not going to scream because I have important information" Becky nodded her head.

"Good" The man slowly removed his hand and Becky just stood there shaking slightly.

"Who… Are you?" She asked nervously.

"That's not important what is important is that Alastair is about to make his move he has a whole army of Demons. You have to get to the others and get out of this town and to Bobby Singers house a quick as you can. Do not leave the archangel under any circumstances I will help you from a distance with what I can" He said turning around.

"Why are you helping me?"

"You helped me once I'm just returning the favour"

"I don't know you"

"You did before you were reborn we were quite good friends. So this is me helping a friend out" Before he left he turned around and his eyes flashed a vibrant yellow, Becky's eyes widened.

"Azazel" She whispered.

"Don't tell the boys or anyone you saw me tell them it was an anonymous tip from a low levelled Demon or something like that, you're smart you'll figure out something to tell them but be care full around Lucifer you will have to lie extra hard around him"

"How are you alive?" He smiled at the question and started to concentrate as 4 magnificent black wings emerged from his shoulder blades.

"You're an angel" She whispered breathlessly as she stared at his wings.

"Yes In heaven my name was Asael but when I fell I became Azazel and told everyone I was a Demon it worked quite well considering Demons are really stupid. Anyway you are probably wondering how we know each other, you know Anna right the angel who tore out her grace and became a human slash bitch?" Becky nodded giggling slightly.

"Good. There was an angel Sariel she was the angel of death when the real death was busy, we were really close in heaven she was my favourite sibling out of them all, long story short she fell and when I heard about it I set out to find her but I only found her grace"

"What does this have to do with me?" She asked frustrated.

"You my dear are Sariel or a reincarnation of her at least" Becky was shocked, first Azazel is alive and an angel, now he is telling her she is a reincarnation of an angel.

"Hello?" Azazel asked waving a hand in front of her face. She snapped out of it and whacked his hand away.

"Say I believe you why does Alastair want me?"

"You hold a lot of secrets to heaven and if he gets them he could possibly destroy our home"

"Why do you care? I mean you fell and you became a Demon I though you would help him?"

"Just because I fell doesn't mean I don't care about what happens to my home and Alastair thinks I'm helping him think of me as a double agent, I find out info and I pass it on to you" He smiled slightly.

"Why don't you just kill him?"

"I can't he is wearing a special ring that gives him immortality only a certain weapon can kill him now and death has it and you can get it from him. I gotta go remember low levelled Demon" He winked at her before disappearing leaving only a black feather where he stood.

"Becky are you ready?!" Lucifer shouted rounding the door.

"Whoa you look like you saw a ghost. You ok?" She still had her gaze on the feather as she bent down and picked it up twirling it between her fingers.

"We have to go now!" She said grabbing her bags and going next door. Once everyone was there she told them what Azazel told her but instead she said an anonymous Demon told her the info and left out the fallen angel thing.

"And that's about it" She said finishing her encounter.

"So let me get this straight a Demon came and told you that Alastair is going to make his move now and he has a ring that makes him immortal so we can only kill him with a weapon that death has" Alex said recapping.

"Yeah pretty much"

"How are you so calm about this Becky?" Sam asked running his hands through his hair.

"I don't know to be honest" She replied looking at the feather again.

"If it was a Demon that told you that why do you have an angel's feather?" Michael asked pointing to it. Becky froze and looked at him.

"I found it in the motel room on the floor I thought it was a birds feather or something" She replied innocently. She saw Lucifer narrow his eyes at her out of the corner of hers, she remembered what Azazel had said about being careful around him.

"Ok we better go if what the mystery Demon said is true. Sam and Cas with me in the Impala. Lucifer, Michael and Cassie with Becky in her car and Crystal, Ash and Gabe in Alex's car" Dean said grabbing his keys. Once Lucifer, Michael, Cassie and Becky were in the car Michael rounded on Becky.

"Tell me right now who told you that information because it was definitely not a Demon!"

"I don't know all I know is that he had black eyes and wouldn't tell me his name!"

"Then why do you have a feather that belongs to an angel"

"I told you I thought it was a bird!"

"Bullshit I know your lying I grew up with Lucifer and Gabriel I can tell when someone is lying" Becky looked at him thought the rear view mirror.

"I'm not lying Michael that's what happened!"

"Both of you shut up your acting like 10 year olds for god's sake!" Cassie shouted ending their argument. Becky glared at Michael from the front seat and he scowled at her making Lucifer laugh.

"Sorry it's hard to take you seriously with that shit on both your faces" Becky giggled receiving more glares from Cassie and Michael in the back seat.

"It's your fault asshole!" Cassie replied whacking his head.

"Oww I did nothing to you I just wrote on Michael hit your sister!" He whined. Becky felt Michael whack her head making the car swerve a bit.

"Hey no hitting the driver or you get left on the side of the road!"

"I don't care it's fun" Michael said hitting her a few more times

"That's it!" She shouted pulling over.

"Get out!"

"No"

"Out Michael now"

"No"

"I swear to god I will dunk you in holy oil and deep fry your wings" Michael narrowed his eyes.

"You don't have holy oil" Becky reached under her seat and pulled out a jar.

"Try again bitch" She smirked waving the bottle around a bit.

"Where the fuck did you get that!" Lucifer coughed awkwardly and sank down a bit in his seat.

"I feel betrayed my own brother!"

"Well she did warn you Mikey" Michael cursed under his breath before getting out of the car. Once the door was shut Becky drove off leaving a pissed off archangel on the side of the road. A couple of minutes later her phone went off.

"Hello?"

"Becky why is Michael shouting curse words on the side of the road?" Sam's voice echoed.

"Cause he was being annoying so I said 'stop or I'll leave you on the side of the road' he didn't stop so I threatened to deep fry his wings and he left"

"Can you please let him back in the car?"

"No"

"Becky…"

"No"

"Come on nobody else wants to pull over plus we all passed him and I think he's more pissed"

"Why doesn't he just poof into your car or something"

"You're impossible"

"I try"

"Please Becky!"

"Fine! I'll call him" She exclaimed snapping the phone shut. She sighed and dialled his number.

"WHAT!" He shouted.

"You can come back into the car" She mumbled.

"Then come back and get me!"

"No you can poof here or were leaving you"

"No"

"Oh my god you are so annoying here talk to your girlfriend!" She shouted tossing the phone at Cassie but not before she heard him say,

"She's not my girlfriend!"

"Well that's not what it says on her forehead!" Lucifer added. 5 minutes later Michael zapped into the backseat.

"I hate you people!"

"No you love Cassie" Lucifer said looking at him.

"Explain how he got shotgun?" Cassie said to Becky ignoring his comment.

"Cause I like him better and he called it"

"Now I feel betrayed my sister chose an angel over her own blood!"

"Oh please you would have done the same for Holier-Than-Thou beside you" Cassie looked at Michael before replying.

"Yep you're right"

"Besides it's my car I choose the person or in this case angel who sits up front so suck it" She smirked. Lucifer leaned over to her and whispered,

"That wasn't holy oil was it?"

"Nope 100% water" She smiled.

"Nice where did you get the jar?"

"EBay it's a replica from a church or something" He nodded his head and they silently hi-fived.

"I saw that" Michael said leaning forwards a bit.

"I'll meet you at Bobby's I'll tell him that we are almost there and I'll help him and Ellen to set up rooms and tell him to buy LOTS of alcohol" Lucifer whispered looking back at a sleeping Michael and Cassie before vanishing in a flutter of wings. A couple of minutes later another flap of wings was heard except this time it wasn't Lucifer.

"Hello dear" A voice said. Becky looked over and almost swerved the car. She looked back at Michael and Cassie who had not woken up.

"What are you doing?" She asked glancing at him.

"Can't I pop in and see my favourite sibling and Michael?" Azazel said faking hurt.

"Not when they are in the back seat and could wake up any minute"

"Well to bad I'm here for good now which means I don't care if they see me by the way good story back there I was very impressed" He smiled proudly.

"Thanks, what happened if you're here?" She asked cautiously.

"Alastair had Demons watching me and found out of our little meeting thus I am now hunted luckily hellhounds are too scared of me to try anything while I'm here"

"So you are going to travel with us and join our little group?"

"Yep aren't you just excited to get to work with someone as awesome as myself?"

"Yay us, what about Sam, Dean and Alex?"

"What about them?" He asked facing you.

"You killed Mary, John and Jess I don't think they are going to like this"

"Tell them I'm a hunter you picked up on the side of the road or something"

"Can't the angels see your true form or something like that" He reached into his shirt and pulled out a necklace with Enochian sigils carved around it.

"This makes me look human plus it's a new vessel since one of the boys killed my old one and I liked him" He said hiding the necklace again.

"Should we wake up those two?"

"Maybe" Suddenly AC/DC started blaring threw the radio at high volume.

"AHHH!" Michael and Cassie bolted upright startled.

"That was fun" Azazel said turning the volume down.

"Becky who is that?" Cassie pointed to Azazel.

"Hi, I'm Tom" He said looking back at them.

"What is he doing in the car?" Michael asked.

"Relax I'm a hunter just like you angel boy" Michael looked to Becky for an explanation.

"He needed a ride into town so I gave him one" She shrugged.

"Wheres Lucifer?"

"Bobby's"

"Do you know what I am?" Michael asked curiously.

"Yep you're the Archangel Michael sarcastic asshole just like Lucifer and Gabriel"

"I am not an asshole!"

"Hey no fighting remember what happened last time!" Becky said pointing at them. Michael crossed him arms scowling and 'Tom' smiled making a whipped noise.

"Shut it!" Cassie said smacking him on the back of his head.

"So how long have you been hunting Tom?" Cassie asked.

"I've been hunting since I was 10 my dad trained me cause my mom died in a nursery fire I've been hunting the thing that killed her ever since" Michael looked at 'Tom' a bit shocked.

"Your mother died in a nursery fire when you were 6 months?"

"Nah I was 4 years old and my brother was the one in the nursery my dad barley got us out of there. I only remember a pair of yellow eyes"

"The thing that did that is dead our friends killed him a couple of years ago there mother died the same way"

"Sam and Dean Winchester am I right?"

"How did you know that?"

"Well your Michael you mentioned Lucifer they are the boys who stopped the prize fight and saved the world plus a friend of mine who worked at the roadhouse told me"

"Ellen?"

"Nah Ash the super genius who calls himself Dr Badass , he deserves that name after pissing off the angel's as well, smartest guy I know" He smiled.

"Ash is dead so I'm going to ask you again how do you know all that?" Michael said leaning forward producing a knife.

"Ash is alive and well I'm on my way to meet him now he has some information for me concerning a certain Demon so put the knife away" He stated calmly. Michael slowly put the knife away and sent a worried glace to Cassie. 10 minutes later they arrived at Bobby's everyone's gaze was on the man in the passenger seat of the car.

"Becky who is that?" Ash asked looking at the man exiting the vehicle.

"Tom" She replied trying to ignore Lucifer's scowl of disappointment.

"Yeah and who exactly is Tom?" Gabriel said looking over him.

"Ask me yourself angel boy" Azazel said crossing his arms over his chest.

"How does he know?!"

"I'm a hunter now which one of you is Sam and Dean Winchester?"

"Ehh we are?" Sam spoke up.

"Thanks"

"For what?" Dean said stepping forward.

"Killing the yellow eyed bastard who killed my mother and made my brother physic" Sam's jaw dropped and Dean just stared at him.

"Do I have something on my face?"

"You were hunting Azazel as well?" Alex asked.

"Yeah ever since I was 10 and I only found out he died from Becky so for the past couple of years I've been chasing a ghost" Becky slowly moved over to stand beside Lucifer while the others questioned 'Tom'.

"What do you think of him?" Cassie asked Lucifer once everyone was inside.

"I don't like him"

"Yeah only because he's better looking than you and might steel Becky away" Michael mocked.

"Shut up Mikey!" Lucifer turned his gaze to Becky who sent him a small smile, he nodded his head in response trying not to let his feelings get in the way of anything.


	4. MY EYES!

Cassie sat uneasily beside Michael as Becky and 'Tom' talked outside privately.

"Why is he still here?" She whispered to him.

"I don't know. Why doesn't he tell Ellen and Jo Ash is alive?"

"Should we tell them?"

"Yeah I think they would want to know" They both stood up and went into the kitchen where Ellen was putting stuff away.

"Ellen we have to tell you something that you should know" Michael started slipping his hands in his pockets, just because he was an archangel doesn't mean the woman didn't scare him.

"Well spit it out"

"I'll get Jo she should here this too" Cassie said walking into the living room and dragging Jo to them.

"Well?"

"Well you see that guy Tom told us something about how he knows everything Azazel and the boys. He said he got the information from someone in the roadhouse" Michael said watching their reaction.

"We sure as hell don't know him. I've never see him in the roadhouse" Ellen stated crossing her arms.

"That's what he said that he's never met you or Jo. He said he got the information from Ash" Michael yelped in pain as Ellen threw a plate at him.

"Ash is dead asshole!"

"Well apparently he made it out of the place before it collapsed because the guy said he is in Sioux Falls and he was on his way to meet him to get info on a demon" He yelped again as Jo threw a cup at him.

"Impossible Dean said he saw Ash's body"

"Wheres Tom now?" Jo asked.

"Outside talking to Becky" Cassie replied.

_Outside Bobby's house_

"I don't care I can't keep lying Zazel Lucifer's suspects something and so does Michael!" Becky argued with him.

"Did you just call me Zazel?"

"Yes sorry"

"Right so what we go in there and say what 'hey guys I'm the guy who killed your mother and father' yeah that'll go down so well with them if they don't decide to kill me!"

"Well I thought you were meeting someone?"

"Ash? Yeah he's at a bar downtown near the station. I got him out of the roadhouse before it collapsed why he never said anything to Ellen or Jo I have no idea I only see him when I need info or vice versa" He explained.

"Well can't you bring him here I mean the others would like to see him"

"He must have a reason if he hasn't mentioned it" Azazel ran a hand over his face. Neither of them saw Crystal behind the Impala listening to their conversation.

"Ok I'll go meet with Ash later. I angel and Demon proofed the house and cars meaning nobody but the people in there and me can enter them"

"What the hell do I tell them?"

"I'll tell them later just stick with hitchhiking hunter named Tom for now if they find out too soon Alastair could kill us all and I want to live!"

"Ok no need to get your panties in a twist" Azazel glared at her.

"Go on I'll see what Ash has"

"By the way why can't you just get the thing containing the grace thingy?"

"It's locked in a room in hell even if I wanted to I can't get to it. Demons are hunting me they guard all the rooms which means double security with me gone rogue" With that he walked out the gates to the salvage yard disappearing when he was clear form view. A couple of minutes later Jo came out of the house.

"Hey weres Tom we need to ask him a few questions now"

"Gone into town said he'll be back later" She replied passing her into the house. Once she was inside Becky sat in a chair close to Lucifer. Crystal came in and Becky froze wondering if she heard anything.

"Where the hell have you been?" Dean asked sipping his beer.

"Outside I left my phone in the car"

"And that took 10 minutes?" Ash questioned. Crystal looked at Becky and lowered her head shaking it.

"Becky can I talk to you upstairs for a sec I need your help with something"  
"Sure" Becky replied nervously. Once they were upstairs Crystal locked the door and pointed for Becky to sit.

"Listen I heard everything you and 'Tom' talked about and you better have a very good reason why you never told us who he really was so start talking" She ground out through clenched teeth.

"If you heard everything then you know he's helping us by keeping Alastair away just please don't tell anyone until he gets what he needs I know were not supposed to trust him but he showed and told me a good reason why we have to" Becky pleaded.

"Tell me!"

"I don't know if I should"

"Becky I swear to god…" Crystal threatened until they both heard a flapping of wings to their right and saw Azazel.

"What are you?" Crystal asked gripping a knife tight in her hand.

"How much did you hear?"

"Everything"

"If I show you will you tell the others?"

"Depends on what you're going to show me" He nodded and brought out his black wings arching them behind him.

"You're a fallen angel aren't you?" She said stepping closer to Becky.

"Yes and I know why Alastair is after her and I can't stop it until I can get into hell"

"Why is he after her?"

"I'm afraid I can't tell you yet but know I am on your side not his I was a double spy as you say and got caught. As long as I'm around I'll be able to keep low level Demons and Hellhounds away"

"Ok I believe you but you're confessing to everyone right now or else I will BBQ you" She threatened.

"I will wipe your memory"

"I'll scream before you get a chance"  
"I'll take away your voice"

"Can you two stop please your worse than Michael and Lucifer"

"He started it" "She started it" They said simultaneously. Becky glared at them both and they gave up arguing.

"So what did you find out from Ash?" Crystal asked sitting on the bed.

"That he would like to join our little team of hunting and killing Ali"

"Great I want in"

"No" He and Becky said.

"You let me join you and I won't breath a word" Azazel narrowed his eyes and sighed.

"Fine but if you die in the process it aint my fault" He murmured.

"Great so when do we pick Ash up"

"Wait here" He was gone before they could protest and returned a couple of minutes later with a drunken Ash.

"Buenos Dias Bitches!" He exclaimed before he passed out on the floor.

"Could you sober him up a bit I don't think a passed out genius is what we need now" Becky said helping Crystal get him on the bed.

"Fine" He nodded and pressed two fingers to Ash's forehead making him wake up.

"Oww what the hell I feel like I got hit by a bus again!" He moaned sitting upright.

"Again?"

"Yeah I've brought him back a few times now just like I will when either of you die"

"Yes we made you our bitch!" Crystal said hi-fiving Becky making Azazel face palm.

"Come on I wanna see Ellen and Jojo!" Said Ash as he struggled to stand on his own. Becky helped Ash down the stairs with his protest that he could do it on his own.

"Come on I'm not 5 I can do it!" He whined.

"No let her help the last time you fell down and broke your neck and I always have to fix it!"

"Buzz kill" Once they reached the bottom of the stairs they could see everyone was in the living room talking about something angel related.

"It's now or never. You ready Ash?" Crystal asked him, he looked at her unsurely before he let go of Becky and slowly walked into the room.

"DR. BADASS IS IN!" He shouted grabbing everyone's attention. Becky, Crystal and Azazel face palmed and walked in after him. They saw Ash pinned against a wall with Ellen holding a blade to his throat.

"Please don't kill him cause if you do I'm not bringing him back _again_" Azazel said emphasising on the word again.

"It's really him Ellen" Crystal said trying to make her lower her blade.

"Ash is dead!" She hissed out.

"I'm right here!" Ash replied throwing his hands up in self-defence.

"How Azazel lit the place on fire?" Lucifer asked curiously.

"I DID NOT!" Azazel shouted then quickly covering his mouth.

"Damit!" Crystal and Becky muttered glaring at him who shrugged.

"I knew you weren't dead you little bastard!" Lucifer said taking a step forward menacingly. Becky got between the two of them and glared at Lucifer.

"Can someone please explain what the hell is going on here?!" Dean exploded throwing his hands up.

"He's not a hunter that's Azazel wearing a charm" Lucifer hissed.

"WHAT!" Sam, Alex and Dean shouted.

"Can you let me go now Ellen?" Ash pleaded.

"That's really Ash by the way test him all you want" Azazel said turning to them.

"Why are you here Demon?!" Michael said stepping beside Lucifer.

"One it's none of your business why I'm here and two I am not a Demon so don't associate me with those stupid creatures!" Lucifer looked surprised while the Winchesters looked shocked.

"If you're not a Demon what are you?" He asked.

"Again none of your business I'm just here to help you kill Alastair" Lucifer barked a laugh.

"Help? Please why would you want to help if I recall you kill people not help them"

"Fine you don't want me here I'll never tell you why Alastair wants Becky and Ash which I know by the way so I'll just be going" He snapped his fingers and disappeared.

"Great now he's gone!" Crystal sighed in frustration. Dean turned to her shocked.

"You knew it was him didn't you?"

"Yeah I found out like 10 Minutes ago" Dean looked at Becky.

"You knew as well"

"I found out this morning he's the one who told me everything I told you"

"Why didn't you tell us?" Lucifer asked looking hurt.

"Cause he gave us a pretty good reason not to tell anyone" She shrugged.

"He killed our parents and Jess!" Sam shouted.

"Actually he only killed your parents not Jess"

"What?"

"Yeah Alastair killed Jess and almost killed you dad but Azazel got there first"

"Whatever he is still a murderer!" Dean shouted.

"Saved my life 18 times" Ash spoke up from beside Jo.

"What!"

"Yeah saved me from the fire and a bunch of other shit hell Demons want me dead for the same reason they want her dead" He said pointing at Becky.

"And that is?"

"Sorry can't tell you yet not until he gets what he needs from hell. Let me put it this way if he gets either of us it'll be a pain far worse than death" With that he walked into the kitchen dragging Becky with him leaving everyone in the room shocked.

"He told you why Alastair wants you right?" She nodded.

"Good you tell no one understood" She nodded again.

"What will they do if they get us?" She asked grabbing a beer for the two of them.

"What I said you'll wish you were dead but they will not stop until they know everything they want" He replied walking back into the living room.

"Ok say we trust him then what happens?" Young Ash asked.

"Nothing he will help with what he can then the rest of his time is spent trying to get into hell without getting noticed" Roadhouse Ash answered. Lucifer went over and stood beside Becky who was stunned with fear.

"So both of you know why Alastair is after you but you won't tell us?"

"Yep Azazel's rules sorry Sammy" Roadhouse Ash said grinning.

"It's Sam not Sammy" Young Ash chuckled a bit earning a scowl from Sam.

"Shut up Ash" Alex mumbled nudging his side.

"I didn't say anything?" Roadhouse Ash said confused.

"Sorry Ash, his name is Ash as well" Alex explained.

"This is going to be confusing how about Ash one and Ash two?" Dean suggested both Ash's glared at him.

"Ok that's a no then"

"I think I'm going to go for a walk" Cassie said walking out of the house Michael hot on her heals.

"Cassie wait up!" He shouted catching up to her.

"I can't believe she lied to us about him!"

"I know he must have given her and Crystal a hell of a reason not to tell or they would have" He shrugged.

"She still lied"

"I think Lucifer was hurt more than you are now for a second I though he was going to destroy the planet" He chuckled.

"I suppose so is there anything going on between them?"

"I don't know to be honest. When an angel is assigned to look over someone it can sometimes turn into a romantic relationship and other times they can turn into a hateful relationship and with those two I'm betting on the romantic one"

"Same it's like every time either one looks at the other they are mentally undressing them it's creepy and sweet I think"

"Yeah Lucifer was never one with the women believe it or not he is still a virgin and so is Raphael" Cassie looked at him shocked to hear Lucifer had never done it.

"If it helps I think Becky is too but I'm not sure"

"No she isn't she had a sexual relationship with Chuck Shirley for about 4 months until he ended it"

"What about you?"

"What do you mean?" He asked confused.

"Have you ever had sex?"

"No it doesn't bother me that much I just never thought about it. Dean took us to a brothel once, Lucifer was the first angel in history to almost have a heart attack over getting laid" They both continued walking for a while until they reached a small lake a mile from Bobby's.

"Do you miss heaven?" Cassie asked as they sat down under a tree.

"Not really here I don't have to follow stupid orders or watch my siblings die in battle but sometimes I miss it" He sighed looking down. After a few moments of silence he spoke again,

"How did Becky get into the books?"

"She got into them about a month after the first one was published and in that one Mary and Jess died so she could relate to that. Our mother had been murdered in her sleep the last time we were there and Becky was the one that found her. I don't know why but she found a sort of comfort in the books, I read one but never got into them but she fell in love with them. She always told me how much she wanted it to be real and how much she wanted to save people from Shape shifters and Wendigos, finding those books was like finding a pot of god for her" She explained.

"How did your mother die if you don't mid me asking?"

"The police say a wild animal got in through the backdoor and ripped her heart out but now I'm starting to think differently"

"What do you mean?"

"After Becky read a certain book she said that a werewolf killed her and she told me how it rips out its victim's hearts now I'm starting to believe that's what happened" She answered bringing her knees up to her chest.

"I'm sorry it must have been hard for you"

"Not really, me and my mom were not really close more of a phone call a month type thing"

"Ohh"

"Yeah, so why isn't Raphael with you?"

"He is in heaven we aren't on the best of terms because he wants us to bring on the apocalypse" He sighed, Cassie put her hand on his shoulder in a comforting way. He looked at her and smiled. _'I wonder if he is even hotter shirtless or if he's a good kisser?'_ She thought to herself. He laughed slightly and leaned over pressing his lips to hers. She was startled for a minute then began kissing him back, he leaned over more making the kiss more passionately. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip seeking entry which she happily obliged. As their tongues clashed for dominance he gently laid her down on her back crawling on top of her. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he left a trail of kisses along her jaw and down her neck, she moved her hands and lifted his t-shirt above his head discarding it somewhere behind her.

"Hey Michael you down here?" Lucifer's voice shouted. Michael and Cassie didn't hear them and continued.

"Maybe they went somewhere else?" Becky said, Lucifer shrugged and grabbed her hand leading her down there way. Once they made it to the clearing they froze horrified.

"OH DEAR FATHER MY EYES!" Lucifer exclaimed covering his eyes.

"MICHAEL GET THE FUCK OFF MY SISTER!" Becky shouted covering her eyes with Lucifer's hand

"Ehh this isn't what it looks like?" Michael stated getting off Cassie looking at his brother and Becky nervously.

"Were just gonna go!" Lucifer said not removing his hand from his face causing him to walk straight into the lake dragging Becky in with him with a yelp. Cassie stifled a laugh while retrieving Michael's discarded shirt.

"I hate you!" Michael hissed at Lucifer. Once Becky and Lucifer got out of the freezing lake the four of them began walking back to Bobby's.

"When we get back I am gouging my eyes out with a knife" Becky said with a horrified expression from what they saw.

"Yep that image is seared into my skull forever" Lucifer said with similar expression.

"Next time shout or call!" Cassie said glaring daggers at them.

"We did shout and there won't be a next time I warned you Michael when we get back I'm deep fryin myself an archangel" Becky hissed.

"You can't tell her who she can or can't date" Michael said scowling at her.

"I'm older therefor I can"

"Fine then you aren't allowed to date any of my brothers" Michael said smugly.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh please every time you and Lucifer look at each other everyone fears you might go at it on the floor or table" Cassie scoffed.

"Shut up Michael, it's not us they should be worried about after what we just witnessed!" Lucifer exclaimed.

"Next time I see Azazel I need him to wipe that scene out of my head" Becky shuddered.

"What makes you think he'll do it?"

"He's practically me and Ash's bitch" Becky smirked.

"Hello I'm your guardian not him!" Lucifer whined.

"Fine you get that image out of my head!"

"No for that comment you are stuck with it forever just like I am!" When they arrived back at Bobby's Lucifer and Becky kept Michael and Cassie separated.

"What the hell happened to you two?" Roadhouse Ash chuckled pointing to the wet clothes. They both shuddered at the memory making Michael and Cassie roll their eyes.

"They're too stupid they didn't see the lake in front of them" Cassie said.

"After what we saw it could have happened to anyone!" Lucifer retorted.

"What happened?" R/H Ash asked curiously.

"You don't want to know Ash trust me" Lucifer sighed accepting a towel from Alex. Ash went over to Becky.

"You'll tell me later?" He whispered.

"Ohh yeah" She replied winking at Michael and Cassie who glared at her.


	5. Girlfriend?

It had been 2 days since anyone had seen Azazel and there had been no sign of Alastair. Lucifer started to get anxious on what his next move would be.

"Calm down Lucifer you look like a parent told a child his dog died" Michael said sitting on the desk.

"Shut up" He murmured stopping his pacing and sitting on the couch. It was only R/H Ash, Becky, Lucifer, Michael and Cassie in the house, the boys and the others are either on a hunt or shopping for supplies (beer).

"I'm going to go check on Cassie make sure she hasn't killed Ash yet" Michael announced getting up leaving the room.

"USE A CONDOM!" Lucifer shouted after him smirking.

"SHUT UP LUCIFER!" He shouted back. A few minutes later Ash and Becky came in laughing about something.

"What did you do?" Lucifer asked eyeing them suspiciously.

"Put a huge spider in Michael's room and he's gone in there with Cassie" Ash replied jumping on the couch.

"Aww why didn't you tell me that would have been fun" Lucifer pouted.

"We set up a video camera in his room to witness everything and use it as blackmail" Becky said sitting beside Ash.

"Nice"

"I know we are evil geniuses"

"Was that you who shouted something about a condom?" Becky asked sipping her beer.

"Yeah Michael said he was going to check to see if Cassie had killed Ash yet then I realised you were with him so it's pretty obvious what they're doing up there"

"Should we do something to ruin it?" Ash suggested.

"Definitely"

"What though?"

"Let's just see if they notice the spider first" Becky smirked.

"How big is it?"

"About the size of a hand"

"Yikes how'd you get that?"

"Azazel" They chatted for a few more minutes until they heard noises from upstairs.

"AHHH!" Michael's shriek rang out. The three of them looked up and started laughing.

"WHY IS THERE A FUCKING SPIDER UP HERE?!" Cassie shouted.

"WHY ARE YOU IN MICHAEL'S ROOM?!" Becky shouted back.

"YOU PEOPLE ARE EVIL!" Michael said breathlessly as he came into the room shirtless.

"Put some clothes on, what kind of example are you setting for your little brother" Ash said pointing to Lucifer, Michael glared at Ash who shrugged and leaned back into the couch. Becky stood up and went down to the basement for a few minutes then came back out with a jar of holy oil.

"What are you doing with that?" Michael asked nervously.

"I TOLD YOU STAY AWAY FROM MY SISTER!" She shouted getting a lighter and chasing him out the door. Cassie heard the shouting and came down.

"Wheres Becky?" Lucifer and Ash pointed outside where Becky was chasing Michael around the salvage yard cursing at him. The impala pulled in a few seconds later almost hitting them, Dean and Sam looked at the scene and got out of the car followed by Alex and Gabe.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" Dean shouted.

"I'M DEEP FRYING MYSELF AN ARCHANGEL!" Becky replied not stopping. Sam, Dean and Alex turned to Gabriel who just stood there watching his brother run.

"Should you help him or something?" Alex asked.

"I don't know?" He sounded unsure and walked into the house.

"Luci why is Becky trying to kill Michael?" Gabriel asked pointing outside.

"Long story short he and Cassie have a thing going on and Becky warned him that if he tried anything she'd deep fry his wings in holy oil and that's what she's trying to do" He shrugged.

"Go Mikey" Gabe said sarcastically. A couple of minutes later they all looked out the window and saw Becky and Michael lying on the ground out of breath. Finally they got up and limped into the house.

"You sort things out" Ash asked as Becky sat beside him Lucifer resting her feet on Lucifer's lap and leaning on his shoulder.

"Yeah"

"What am I a foot rest?" Lucifer argued.

"Yes right now you are so suck it up or you're next" She threatened.

"Fine" He sighed throwing his hands up. Dean, Sam and Alex cautiously entered the house keeping a distance from Becky who was talking to Ash.

"When did they become best friends?" Dean questioned Cassie.

"Since Alastair is after both of them plus you annoy them" She replied sitting beside Michael.

"Right…. Ok so we have a theory on why Alastair wants you both" he said attempting to talk to them, they ignored him and continued talking about possible ways to annoy Michael.

"Guys?"

"What?" Becky asked lifting her head from Ash.

"We might know why Alastair wants you"

"Lay it on us" Ash said leaning forward a bit.

"We think that god chose you as prophets of some sort and buried the information deep in your head" Dean suggested clapping his hands together.

"Nope" Ash replied leaning back.

"What we spent 2 days coming up with that and all you have to say is 'nope'?!" Sam shouted storming off into the kitchen.

"What's got his panties in a bunch?" Becky asked.

"He hasn't slept in 2 days and neither have I" Dean said following him.

"Should we try calling Azazel?" Becky whispered to Ash.

"He doesn't have a phone"

"What, even Lucifer has a phone"

"Well he sees no point in having them" Ash shrugged closing his eyes for a minute.

"You called?" Azazel's voice rang out as he appeared behind them.

"Wow it worked" Ash said looking surprised.

"What do you want?" He asked rolling his eyes.

"Ehh can we tell them why Alastair wants because the boys are getting crabby" Becky asked.

"Nope not yet"

"Why not!" Lucifer asked speaking up.

"Cause I don't like you people"

"Yeah well we don't like you either!" He retorted.

"Good for you" Azazel replied patting his head.

"Don't touch me!"

"Yeah that's Becky's job!" Cassie said pointing at her. Becky and Lucifer glared at her while Michael and Azazel laughed.

"By the way Michael I saw your reaction to the spider priceless" Azazel said as Michael stopped laughing and glared at him.

"How?!"

"Becky and Ash filmed it and I saw the tape as well as a couple of my friends, can I just say any respect we had for you is gone out the window" Becky and Lucifer stifled a laugh and Michael looked at them shocked mouthing_ 'you're dead'. _Becky and Ash hi-fived as the boys came back into the living room and stopped when they saw Azazel.

"What's he doing here?!" Dean hissed out.

"I was just about to ask that question myself Deano" He replied looking down at Ash.

"Ash why am I here?"

"We wanted to see if you made any progress getting into hell?"

"No now I'm going to go before Michael glares me to death. Speaking of Michael there's no harm trying on woman's underwear now and again so don't be ashamed about it" He winked and was gone. Everyone in the room looked at Michael who was red in the face, Lucifer and Becky covered their mouths to try and stop laughing but it did no good.

"Michael is that true?" Gabriel asked looking at his big brother.

"NO!" He shouted storming out of the room with Cassie following him.

"Yeah Azazel was just winding him up" Ash said picking up a magazine and started flicking through it.

"Where are the others?"

"Beer run" Lucifer replied getting up and going outside.

"What's up with him?" Alex asked Becky.

"I don't know"

"Should someone go with him?" Everyone looked at Becky who huffed and went out after him.

"Lucifer?" She called after him softly.

"Yeah?" He replied not turning around.

"You ok?" She asked catching up to him.

"Yeah why?"

"You've been acting weird since last night"

"I don't know I mean everyone still looks at me like I'm going to restart the fucking apocalypse it's really annoying" He said kicking the ground.

"No they don't they look at you and see a friend"

"Yeah right, hell Gabriel still barely talks to me"

"That's because he's always with Alex"

"I suppose"

"Cheer up Luci just think of Michael being scared shitless by a huge spider when he's about have sex"

"I don't want to picture Michael having sex EVER"

"Well tough shit we saw that last night"

"Huh" He shuddered. They walked for another half an hour before they arrived at the lake.

"How did I not see Michael and my sister getting together?" Becky asked herself.

"Same way I didn't" Lucifer answered.

"Has Michael ever witnessed you do anything like that?"

"Like what?" He tilted his head slightly.

"Like what we saw?"

"No, I never had an occasion" He shrugged.

"Ohh please tell me Dean didn't try taking you to a brothel?"

"Yeah he did" He laughed.

"Yikes"

"Yeah that could describe it, it was a really awkward night"

"Poor you"

"Yes poor me" He said rolling his eyes.

"What about you did your sister ever walk in on you like that?" He asked.

"Once when I was dating Chuck I swear he almost died of embarrassment" She replied, she could almost swear she saw a hint of jealously in his eyes. Becky saw Lucifer's back twitch for a minute before he started to look uncomfortable.

"Are you ok?" She asked caringly.

"No my wings are annoying me" He replied.

"Your wings?"

"Yeah probably just a few tangled feathers"

"Do you need help?" He looked at her like she had grown a second head.

"It's just you look really uncomfortable you don't have to agree" She said feeling a bit embarrassed.

"No I would love some help and it is really uncomfortable it's just an angels wings are really sensitive and nobody has asked to help or see my wings before" He admitted.

"Turn around I'll see if I can help" He nodded nervously before removing his shirts leaving him shirtless. He turned around exposing two black marks that ran from his shoulder blades to the middle or his back. _'Wow he's hot' _Becky mouthed to herself as she slowly approached him and lightly traced her index finger down the mark making him shudder.

"Stand back a bit" He requested as he closed his eyes and concentrated. She nodded and took a step back as 6 golden wings emerged from his shoulder blades and arched above his head. Becky stood there in awe as she admired the glorious wings.

"Wow" She whispered as she ghosted her hand over the middle one. Lucifer bit his bottom lip and ignored how good it felt to have someone admire his wings.

"I see the problem" Becky said moving her hand closer to the tangled feathers. She spent a few minutes running her hands over the knotted feathers while Lucifer was still biting his lip ignoring the pleasuring sensation it was causing him. Becky finished unknotting the golden feathers and slowly stroked his wings making him moan.

"Becky?" He said quietly.

"Yeah?" She replied.

"I don't want to make you feel awkward or anything but that feels really good" He moaned. She smiled slightly and gently fisted her hands around his wings making him shudder and groan with pleasure. Becky spent a few more minutes teasing him until he let out a low growl and turned quickly capturing her lips with his. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he laid her down on the ground climbing on top of her. He ran his forked tongue along her bottom lip and was happy she allowed him access. Becky moved her hand back to his wings and gripped them emitting a low growl from his throat. As their tongues clashed for dominance Lucifer started unbuttoning her shirt throwing it behind her. Becky released her grip on his wings and traced her hands down his torso till she reached his belt, she undid it and slowly moved his jeans down allowing him to kick them off the rest of the way leaving him in his boxers. Lucifer trailed his hand down her stomach and started undoing her jeans. He slid them off her and put both of his hand beside her head on the ground as he hovered above her. He broke from the kiss and kisses down her jaw and neck with her fisting her hands back into his wings. Lucifer continued to bite her neck leaving a mark to show she was his. He swiftly removed her panties and she slowly removed his boxers making them both naked, he broke away from her neck silently asked for permission to enter her. She nodded and he slowly pushed his length inside her making her dig her nails into his shoulders, he stayed like that for a few seconds than began thrusting slowly. Becky moaned but was soon silenced by his lips on hers forcing his icy tongue into her mouth. Lucifer began thrusting harder and faster feeling his orgasm approach, after a couple more thrusts Becky came and shouted his name. He came with a shout shortly after, he pulled out and rested his forehead on the crook of her neck as they both gained their breath and came down from there intense orgasms. Lucifer kissed her passionately again before collapsing to the side.

"Wow" Was all he said.

"I know" She replied tossing him his shirts and putting on her panties and jeans. After they were both dressed they began walking back to Bobby's.

"So that's what happens when you tease and angel using their wings" Becky said leaning closer to him.

"Yeah I guess" He replied laughing slightly. Before they rounded the corner to the salvage yard Lucifer stopped her and bent his head down kissing her again resting his hands on her hips. She cupped the back of his neck and kissed him back harder, he smirked against her lips and pulled away. They both walked in silence into the house noticing everyone was back.

"What'd we miss?" Becky asked R/H Ash when they stepped into the living room.

"Ehh lets see Castiel confessed his undying love for Dean, Crystal has announced she is dating a guy named Kevin and Michael refused to come out of his room that's about it"

"Aww I knew Dean and Cas were together" Becky said earning a glare from Dean and a confused stare from Cas.

"How did you both know?" Cas asked them both shocking everyone in the room.

"We were joking but now I suppose we weren't" R/H Ash said chuckling.

"Aww Casey's all grown up" Gabriel cooed pinching Castiel's cheek.

"Ok I'm going to see if I can get Michael out of his room" Becky whispered to Lucifer and R/H Ash, they nodded while watching Gabe go overprotective brother mode on Castiel and Dean.

"Michael?" Becky said softly as she knocked on his door. When she didn't hear a response she opened the door and peered in. She gasped and quietly shut the door slowly going back down stairs.

"Lucifer he will only talk to you so be quite and open the door gently" Becky said slowly. He shrugged and went upstairs to Michael's room. A few seconds later everyone heard him shouting.

"OH MY GOD MY EYES!"

"WHAT THE FUCK! GET OUT!" Michael's voice shouted.

"GET THE FUCK DOWN HERE AND STOP HAVING SEX!" Lucifer bolted down the stairs where everyone was staring at him.

"Why. Would. You. Do. That!" He asked Becky slowly clearly horrified.

"I didn't want to believe it myself so I sent you up there" Becky replied looking equally pail and horrified.

"Ok so now we know what he's been doing up there"

"Luci you are such a cock-block" Gabriel said laughing. Lucifer glared at him and avoided eye contact with Michael and Cassie when they joined everyone in the living room.

"Is it your job to ruin my life or something?!" He hissed at Lucifer.

"For putting me in a hole yes it is Mikey!" He replied still avoiding eye contact. Cassie noticed Becky was also avoiding them and narrowed her eyes.

"Becky?"

"Yeah?" She replied keeping her eyes on R/H Ash.

"Look at me for a sec?"

"No"

"Why?"

"Cause I am scarred for life"

"Why did you both come upstairs?!" Cassie shouted.

"Because we though Michael died or something nobody had seen him since Azazel left.

"Then knock on the fucking door!"

"I did you were too busy with my sister to hear it"

"I hate you both!"

"You say that a lot!" Lucifer replied ignoring everyone staring at the four of them.

"I mean it!" He hissed out going into the kitchen grabbing a beer.

"Awkward…"R/H Ash said breaking the tension in the room.

"You have no idea Ash" Becky sighed.


	6. Death's a nice guy

"Becky?" _knock _"Becky?" _knock _"Beeeeecccckkyyyy!" A persistent voice whined from outside her room. She glared at the door and tiredly made her way over to it.

"Good morning sunshine!" R/H Ash chirped throwing her over his shoulder, Becky lay limp almost falling asleep. Once they made it to the living room he threw her down on the floor and started to nudge her with his boot.

"Becky? I swear I didn't mean to kill her!" He said throwing his hands up.

"What do you want Ash?!" She groaned rolling onto her stomach.

"Get up"

"No"

"Get up Becky!"

"Nooooo" She whined, Ash sighed and got a left over beer from the table and emptied the half bottle on her head.

"Ahh!" She yelped jumping up, the others in the room giggled softly watching the two.

"What the hell Ash?!"

"You wouldn't get up I had to think of something" She went over to him and started to use his shirt as a towel.

"Hey watch the shirt!" He shouted.

"No you did this you're the towel" She replied scowling at him.

"Ok if you two are done now?" Becky looked up and noticed the other people in the room for the first time.

"How long have you lot been there?" She questioned.

"Since Ash dropped you on the floor" Alex replied.

"Riiiiiiight so why am I up again?" She heard a flapping from behind her as a person slung their arms over her and Ash's shoulders bringing them closer.

"Cause I commanded it" Azazel's voice said cheerfully.

"What's got you so happy? Oh did they final cancel Opera?!" R/H Ash asked hopefully.

"No not yet" Azazel mumbled scowling.

"Why are we up at half six Azazel?" Crystal asked yawning.

"Cause I have something for my two dear friends here!" He replied getting cheerful again.

"And you needed us up because….." Lucifer drawled.

"I don't need you lot up I just thought it would be fun to piss you off plus you're gonna love this. Dean not so much" He said whistling. Everyone looked at his curiously when they heard two barks coming from the kitchen.

"Ohh you got us puppies" R/H Ash shrieked.

"Yes but not just any dogs the two best hellhounds in hell, raised em myself" He replied proudly.

"Awesome" Becky said hi-fiving Ash.

"Why did you bring hellhounds here?!" Dean shouted causing dark growls to come from beside Ash and Becky.

"Cause now they don't need angel protection 24/7 and Dean don't go near Becky's"

"Why?" He asked cautiously.

"That's the one that kinda killed you" Azazel said rubbing the back of his neck. Dean stood open mouthed at him and glared at the invisible dog beside Becky.

"Get that thing outta here!" He hissed.

"No, now something's you should know when caring for a hellhound. They will feed themselves but you can give them steaks or something like that, they don't like Dean but that's obvious considering they are staring at him like he's a walking buffet, they will only respond you either of you or me and nobody else, they already have names so no naming them cuddles or fluffy and they will be visible for everyone to see unless they decide otherwise" He ranted.

"What are their names?" Young Ash asked.

"Well Ash's is called Cerberus and Becky's is Damon"

"Awesome name's" R/H Ash said patting Cerberus. Azazel said goodbye and left them to deal with the two giant dogs.

"I'm sorry but we can't keep them!" Dean said watching the Hounds glare at him.

"They just glared at me!" He exclaimed pointing to them.

"Why can't we keep them?" Lucifer questioned causing everyone to look at him.

"Why would you want to keep them?" Sam asked.

"Because he has a point now they can go out without us around and it does help that those hounds are the biggest I've ever seen" He explained watching Damon curiously.

"Ok so we can keep em right?" R/H Ash asked crouching his new dog doing his best puppy dog impression.

"FINE but if they come near me I will kill them!" Dean shouted throwing his hands up.

"Yes!" Ash and Becky exclaimed fist bumping.

"Can I go back to sleep now?" Alex asked leaning on Gabriel.

"Yes" After everyone left the living room to either sleep or do something else only Becky, Lucifer, Cassie and R/H Ash remained in the room with the two now visible hounds.

"Why would he give up two of his hellhounds?" Cassie asked.

"Cause we're awesome and we deserve hellhounds of our own" Ash replied sitting on the couch.

"He right. Damon's so cute!" Becky exclaimed stroking him.

"Ok I'm going to find….Young Ash for a minute" Cassie said stepping out of the room.

"Which is code for going to bang Michael" Becky mumbled, Lucifer nodded his head in agreement.

"Did someone call my name?" Michael said appearing from the kitchen.

"Nope but I'm watching you angel boy!" Becky replied narrowing her eyes at him. He slowly backed out of the room and went in the direction Cassie went.

"USE PROTECTION!" Ash shouted after him.

"WHO WERE YOU SHOUTING THAT TO?" Gabriel's voice shouted back.

"MICHAEL'S GONE TO GET LAID!" Ash shouted back.

"GO MIKEY!"

"SHUT UP!" Michael shouted from half way up the stairs.

"MAYBE YOU'LL FINALLY POP YOUR CHERRY BRO!" Gabriel mocked.

"MOCK LUCIFER HE STILL HASN'T DONE IT!"

"LIKE HELL I HAVENT!" Lucifer shouted back causing silence from the other two angels.

"GO LUCI NOW I CAN MOCK YOU ALL I WANT MIKEY!" Gabe shouted after a few minutes.

"FUCK YOU!"

"YOU'RE NOT MY TYPE!"

"EWW!" Ash shouted.

"STOP TALKING ABOUT MICHAEL GOING TO HAVE SEX PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP!" Castiel shouted down to them.

"Was that Cas?" Ash whispers to Becky.

"I don't know" She replied.

"I CAN HEAR YOU ASH!" Cas shouted back.

"Cas loves Dean" He whispered again waiting for a response.

"HELL YEAH I DO!"

"WOO GO CAS!" Gabe shouted.

"Gabriel sucks" Becky whispered to Ash sitting down beside him.

"I DO NOT!"

"YES YOU DO!" Michael, Lucifer, Becky, Ash and Castiel shouted back.

"YOU GUYS SUCK!" He whined going up to Alex's room.

"That was fun" Lucifer stated kneeling down to pet the hellhounds.

"Yep" Becky said putting her head on Ash's lap winking at Lucifer.

"So how long have Dean and Cas been together?" Ash asked.

"I don't know I only know the same amount as you do. Lucifer?" He looked up from the dog and thought for a minute.

"They have been unusually close for the past 2 months I'd say"

"Wow I knew Cas had it bad for Dean but I didn't think he was gay" Becky said.

"What do you mean?"

"Have you seen the amount of gay stories about those two? They have the biggest fan base out of all the fans of the books" Lucifer nodded his head and retuned his attention back to Damon and Cerberus. A couple of hours later everyone was up and looking for ways to stop Alastair.

"Why don't we just summon Death that would be way easier?" Alex sighed closing a random book.

"I don't think so" Lucifer scoffed.

"Why not?" Young Ash whined.

"Hello I made him my bitch for 3 months"

"Oh yeah"

"We can put Lucifer in a closet or something while we summon him" Michael suggested, Becky and R/H Ash laughed while Lucifer glared at them.

"I am not getting in a closet" He mumbled.

"Fine we'll summon him I'll get all the stuff we need while you lot sort out the whole Lucifer made Death his bitch thing" Bobby grumbled exiting the house"

"I'm all in for putting him in a closet" Gabriel said.

"Yep that's the only option" Sam added smirking at Lucifer.

"My own vessel betrayed me"

"I'm not your vessel" Sam narrowed his eyes at him.

"You will always be my vessel Sammy"

"Ok how about Lucifer just leaves for half an hour and nobody has to go into a closet?" Becky suggested.

"How about we put Michael into a closet" Lucifer asked.

"Why would I go into a closet?"

"Because then we wouldn't have to look at your ugly mug all the time"

"Ok no one is going into the closet!" Crystal shouted silencing everyone.

"Cas already came out of the closet" R/H Ash sniggered along with Becky.

"I do not understand when was I in a closet?"

"We'll tell you when you're older Cassy"

"But I am older" He tilted his head in confusion.

"Why do all angels tilt their heads when confused?" Becky asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I've seen every angel in this room tilt their head when they are confused by something"

"When have I ever been confused?" Gabriel asked.

"When you couldn't decide what candy to buy" Becky replied.

"Oh yeah" He chuckled.

"I'll be back in a minute" R/H Ash said going out the back door with Cerberus trotting behind him.

"Where's he gone?" Sam asked pointing after him.

"I dunno" Ash came back a couple of minutes later with a bag or stuff and a brown envelope.

"What's that?" Castiel asked.

"Everything we need for Deaths summoning" He shrugged.

"Where did you get it?"

"Azazel comes in handy"

"I'll call Bobby" Dean sighed going into the kitchen.

"Ok so you and Becky are going to summon him while we wait outside so good luck" Alex said before they could protest every one swarmed out of the room closing the doors behind them.

"Ok then" Becky said. Following the instructions they made up the spell and chanted the Latin dropping the match into the bowl as Ash said the last few words.

"I should really learn Latin" Becky mumbled to herself. They waited for a few minutes and nothing happened.

"Did we do it right?" Ash wondered.

"You did it just fine" A voice came from behind them making them jump in fright.

"What can I do for you?" Death asked gripping his cane tight looking between the two.

"Ehh we would like to know how to kill Alastair…. Please?" Becky asked.

"Ahh yes that asshole who tricked me into giving him the ring"

"Yeah that Alastair" Ash added.

"Ok" He said.

"Ok? That's it no condition?" Ash asked surprised.

"Ok on one condition you can have the blade" Death smirked.

"Damn you Ash" Becky cursed.

"You both have to play me for a day and when you're done I will give you the weapon" He stated plainly.

"But you only have one ring?"

"I have three rings" He replied handing them both identical rings.

"Can we keep them?" Ash asked hopefully.

"Very well neither of them is my real ring anyway" Death sighed.

"What about the other horsemen rings?" Becky asked.

"What about them?"

"Can we keep them too?"

"Fine it's not like there much use to me. You two are very stubborn aren't you?"

"Yes" They both replied.

"Awesome I got dibs on War's you can have Famine's" Becky fist pumped the air.

"Damn I don't want Famine's what about Pestilence's ring?"

"We can take turns with that one"

"Deal hey where did death go?" They both looked to where Death was and saw a list on the floor with a note attached to it.

"You have 24 hours starting when you put on the rings the list with this note is of the people you will be reaping. Good luck" Ash read.

"Huh he was nice I like him" Becky said looking over the list.

"Yeah we are getting lots of cool stuff outta this I don't want it to end"

"Same now I wanna get my new horseman ring" Becky chirped.

"HEY GUYS COME ERE!" Ash shouted waving them in.

"Well did you get the blade?" Michael asked.

"Not yet but we got cool new rings by the way we need to see the horseman rings it's for part of the ritual to getting the blade" Ash said.

"Dean has them buried out front I'll get them" Sam said going back outside.

"So what happened with Death?" Lucifer asked curiously.

"He was really nice we like him" Becky said glancing over the list.

"Damn!" She exclaimed.

"What?" Ash asked.

"I know someone on here she was a bitch in high school"

"What's that?" Gabriel asked pointing to the list.

"A list"

"A list of what?"

"People we have to kill"

"WHAT!" Everyone exclaimed. Sam came back in with the other three horseman rings.

"Yay" Becky and Ash said grabbing a ring each.

"Why do you need them again?" He asked.

"Death said we could keep them" Ash replied checking out Famine and Pestilence's rings.

"Why would he let you two have them and why do you have to kill people?!" Dean questioned.

"Cause Ash said is there any conditions and Death said we have to be him for 24 hours and reap people and we get to keep the two rings when were done, then we asked could we keep the other horseman rings and he said yes cause he didn't need them anymore" Becky explained.

"So let me get this straight you two have to play Death and you get horseman rings?" Cassie said running her hand through her hair.

"Yeah we are getting a lot of cool stuff outta this Alastair thing" Ash replied.

"When do you have to put on the rings?" Crystal asked pointing to them.

"Whenever we want"

"Ok so when are you going to do it?"

"Later on or maybe in the morning" Lucifer took the list from the table and looked over it.

"Hey get your own Death list" Ash said grabbing it back.

"I feel sorry for those poor people" Dean mentioned to Sam.

"Same" He replied leaving the room followed by Dean, Cas, Alex and Michael.

"Are you sure you can trust Death?" Cassie asked them.

"Hell yeah he gave us awesome rings and there stylish" Ash exclaimed.

"Ok sorry!" She murmured following Michael into the kitchen.

"Becky could I talk to you for a minute outside?" Lucifer asked.

"Sure, Ash why don't you and young Ash go over the list?" She said getting a wave in response. She followed Lucifer outback and was met with his lips on hers.

"I don't trust Death" He murmured against her lips.

"I do so get over it we're doing it" She replied leaning her forehead against his.

"Fine if you insist. You and Ash are very stubborn did you know that?"

"Huh Death said the exact same thing" She answered pressing her lips to his again in a passionate kiss.

"BECKY COME ON I WANNA PUT ON THE RING NOOOOWW!" Ash whined from inside.

"FINE GIVE ME A FEW MINUTES!" She shouted back.

"OK" He replied shutting up. Lucifer kissed her once again and forced his icy forked tongue into her mouth making her moan. A couple of minutes later they both went back inside as the group gathered into the living room.

"Well here it goes" Ash said looking to Becky who nodded as they both slipped on the ring becoming Death.

**Sorry if it's a bit random. Hope you like it please review! :D I am thinking of adding another character to the story maybe Balthazar or Crowley if you would like to see anyone in it please let me know :)**


	7. Haunting Breckin Meyer

**Sorry about the late update I had to get a new laptop. Also sorry if this chapter is really short compared to the others. Hope you like it :D please review!**

Becky opened her eyes and found herself standing beside Ash in the same spot where they put on the rings.

"Did it work?" Ash asked looking at everyone.

"I dunno. LUCIFER!" She shouted trying to get someone's attention, when nobody reacted they just shrugged and looked at the list.

"If they can't see or hear us I'm making the most of this" Becky stated going over to Michael who had his arm wrapped around Cassie's waist. She glared at him before yanking down his jeans to his ankles. Everyone stopped what they were doing at looked at him.

"What?" He questioned.

"Well we know Becky and Ash are still here" Lucifer said gesturing to his pants. Michael looked down and quickly pulled them up.

"I really hate those two" He hissed, Ash got a marker and lightly drew a moustache on his upper lip getting amusing looks from people.

"What now?" He asked looking at his clothes again.

"Ehh might want to look in the mirror Mikey" Gabriel laughed. He slowly walked over to the mirror on the wall and cursed at the fresh ink.

"DAMN YOU!" He shouted glaring around the room.

"What else should we do to annoy him?" Ash said looking at Becky who was looking at the spider in the cage smirking.

"Ohh you are evil Rebecca Rosen" Ash grinned evilly. Becky slowly opened the cage which went unnoticed by everyone except Lucifer who gave a small smirk. She slowly made her way over to Michael who had his back to the wall looking around the room, and she slowly placed the giant arachnid on his head. Only when she stopped touching the spider did the others see it.

"Oh my god" Alex said drawing everyone's attention to Michael again while he looked nervously at everyone then slowly moved his gaze up at saw the spider make its way down the side of his face. He made a squeaking sound and closed his eyes.

"Why me" He whispered making Ash and Becky laugh.

"Please get this thing off me" He pleaded. Sam nodded and removed the spider throwing it out into the long grass out the back.

"STOP FUCKING AROUND AND GO DO YOUR DEATH JOB YOU FUCKING IDIOTS!" Dean shouted into thin air. Ash glared at Dean and got the sharpie making his way to stand in front of him. He popped the cap off and lightly wrote on his face a message for the others.

"Ehh Dad I think you pissed them off" Crystal said pointing to his face. He went over to the mirror and read the writing.

"What does it say Dean?" Castiel asked curiously.

"_We will do the death job whenever the fuck we want so shut up or Mikey won't be the only one we fuck with. Love Ash" _He read swallowing nervously.

"Come on we may as well get this over with" Becky sighed.

"Fine who's first?"

"Ehh let's see. Some guy named Thomas who lives in New York, ohh I always wanted to go to N/Y" She replied.

"Me too now let's go maybe we will have a chance to go sightseeing" Ash said grabbing her shoulder and zapped out of Bobby's house. They arrived in a restaurant in downtown Manhattan looking at a man who was eating a plate of spaghetti talking to a friend when all of a sudden he started choking. Ash slowly reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder killing him quick, he appeared beside them and Becky turned to look at him.

"Ehh…. Thomas your time has come?" She said unsure of what to say.

"What?" He questioned frowning.

"Sorry were new and it's our first…. Ehh…. Reaping so I'm not sure on what to actually say here" She replied scratching the back of her neck, Ash rolled his eyes and went to speak.

"Sorry dude your dead" He said bluntly clapping his shoulder.

"Why me?"

"Ehh we don't know so if you would kindly follow the creepy old man to your left you can go to heaven or hell whichever he decides" Ash replied pointing to the creepy old guy in the suit next to Becky. Becky turned to look at him and jumped in surprise.

"Jesus H Christ when did he get here?"

"I dunno" Ash shrugged looking at the list again.

"Ok we will kill the next person in half an hour I really wanna haunt some people in a museum or something"

"Ok let's go" Becky said grabbing his hand. The spent a while freaking people out with floating objects or strange writing on the wall but and after that they arrived to reap their next victim.

"No Ash I refuse to kill Breckin Meyer he is too cute to die!" Becky whined and pleaded.

"If only Miley Cyrus was on here or Oprah at least" Ash sighed.

"God you and Azazel really don't like Oprah do you?"

"No" He gritted out through clenched teeth.

"What if we accidently killed a maid or chief if he has one?" She suggested.

"Maybe, you look for a maid I'll see if I can find another house staff" He replied going into the kitchen.

"There is no way I am killing this guy" Becky muttered to herself. She walked into the living room and saw him sitting on the couch looking at the T.V.

"ASH I FOUND HIM!" She shouted as she walked around to see his face.

"WHERE?" Ash shouted back rounding the corner.

"Dude get a picture with him!" Becky suggested taking out her phone and switching it to camera.

"Awesome idea Beck's" He grinned going behind him and posing for a photo. After getting a few pictures with the star the found a maid and reaped her to take Breckin's place. Just for fun she sent a pic of her, Ash and Breckin to Crystal to make her jealous.

_Bobby's house_

"It's been over an hour I think their gone by now Michael" Alex sighed watching him pace.

"I wonder where they are?" Ash asked nobody in particular suddenly Crystal's phone beeped signalling she had a message, she opened it and stared wide eyed at the image.

"No freaking way!" She exclaimed.

"What?" Everyone questioned.

"They sent me a photo of where they are and I don't believe it" She explained.

"Where are they?" Gabriel asked curiously.

"They are haunting Breckin Meyer!" She shrieked. Alex, Sam, Cassie and Gabriel's mouths hung open.

"Breckin Meyer?" Alex breathed out.

"Yeah"

"Who?" Michael questioned.

"A famous actor!"

"Ahh glad to see they are doing their job and not wasting the time haunting actors" He replied rolling his eyes.

"I am so jealous of them right now it's not even funny" Alex sighed.

_Back at Breckin Meyer's house_

"Ok so we replaced him with a maid now who's next?" Ash said leaning over Becky's shoulder.

"Ehh about 8 more people them were done here" She replied gleefully.

"Well let's get to it" He grinned as they disappeared to their next destination. He next day everyone gathered in Bobby's living room to wait for them to return, a few hours over the 24 hour mark they started to worry.

"Shouldn't they be back by now?" Cassie asked looking around.

"Yeah they should" Lucifer mumbled. They waited another few minutes when Becky and Ash appeared in the centre of the room laughing.

"Oh his face was priceless" Ash said wiping a tear from his eye.

"Yeah it's been a really good day" Becky agreed.

"Where the fuck have you been!" Dean shouted pointing at them.

"We finished yesterday at around 10 them we started to haunt celebrities" Becky shrugged.

"Why didn't you come back yesterday then?" Lucifer asked.

"Yeah and why were you in Breckin Meyer's house?" Alex chimed in.

"Would you pass on the opportunity to haunt famous people besides we would have been back a couple of hours ago if somebody had decided to leave Damien Malony alone instead of watching him do push ups shirtless" Ash replied glaring in Becky's direction.

"Well he's incredibly hot and sexy, I was not going to miss him doing that I also filmed it" She said proudly.

"Ok that's creepy. Did you get the knife?" Sam asked hopefully.

"Uhh yeah here it is" Ash said removing it from his back pocket.

"Can I see it?" Gabriel asked.

"No our knife, get your own!"

"Idiots" He huffed.

"You gonna strut outta here Gabe?" Becky sniggered. He glared at her while Lucifer and young Ash joined in on the laughter.

"Ok more important question why were you in Breckin Meyer's house?" Crystal asked.

"Cause he was on the list but we reaped his maid instead letting him live" Becky shrugged sitting on the couch beside Alex and Gabriel.

"Fair enough"

"Great now we can come up with a plan to kill Alastair" Dean exclaimed clapping his hands together.

"I already got one" R/H Ash smirked sitting on the arm of the couch.


	8. House Arrest

"We are not doing any plan of yours after the stunt you both pulled so you are both under house arrest!" Dean shouted storming out of the house followed by Cas, Sam, Alex, Michael, Cassie and young Ash.

"What you can't do this you us!" Becky exclaimed.

"Watch us" Gabriel said going upstairs.

"Crystal please!" Ash pleaded Crystal shook her head and went over to the book self to grab a book.

"You evil people!" Becky exclaimed hugging Ash.

"Get over it!" Lucifer rolled his eyes in annoyance.

_5 minutes later_

"Beeeecky I'm bored!" R/H Ash whined sitting beside her on the couch.

"I know Ash so am I, why are we under house arrest again?" She replied looking to Lucifer.

"Cause you both caused us to worry when you were haunting celebrities instead of taking this threat seriously"

"If you saw Damien Malony you would have a different opinion" She muttered under her breath.

"What was that?"

"I said can me and Ash go to the cinema or something this is torture I'm half temped to call Azazel"

"Go on then I dare you" Lucifer narrowed his eyes while Ash closed his. A couple of seconds later Azazel appeared in front of him and Becky and Ash latched themselves onto his legs.

"OH THANK GOD!" Becky exclaimed.

"What happened?" He asked concerned.

"They won't let us leave the house this is torture!" Azazel rolled his eyes and sighed.

"That's it?"

"Yes help us!" Ash pleaded.

"Zap us to Mexico or something!"

"No I have a better idea" He grinned and placed his hands on their shoulders making them disappear.

"Where did you send them?" Lucifer hissed advancing on him.

"To a friend's house" He shrugged disappearing just as the others came in through the door.

Becky and Ash opened their eyes and they were in a large mansion with a disco themed room.

"Wow this is so cool" Ash said in awe.

"Thank you I designed this room myself" A French voice said from behind them making them jump in surprise.

"Ahh"

"Calm down"

"Who are you?" Becky asked.

"Balthazar and you two my dear are Sariel and Ash the two fallen angels it really is an honour to meet you" He bowed slightly.

"How come your name is still Ash and I get another name" Becky asked Ash curiously.

"I dunno I didn't pick my own name" He Replied.

"Now why are you both here?" Balthazar asked.

"We were under house arrest so we called Azazel who sent us here for some reason" Ash explained.

"Ahh yes I saw you both playing death and I'm half tempted to drag you back there to complete your house arrest" He threatened.

"Ahh go go go!" Ash shouted dragging Becky into the other room towards the exit. Balthazar appeared in front of them and grabbed the scruff of their shirts and brought them back to Bobby's startling everyone.

"What the hell?" Dean questioned.

"Damn you Balthazar!" Becky cursed. She quickly realised something and slowly reached into her pocket pulling out the Death ring.

"Ash D rings!" She whispered watching him nod and slip on his own ring at the same time she did making them both disappear.

"DAMIT!" Sam cursed.

"Well I did my part so ta-ta" Balthazar saluted going back to his mansion.

"Damn now we don't know where they are!" Cassie said running her hand threw her hair. Lucifer suddenly had an idea and whispered in his ear.

"Michael I know how to get them back!"

"How?"

"Make out with Cassie here and Becky will appear and we can grab the ring!" Michael glared at him then sighed pulling Cassie over to him smashing his lips to hers in a heated kiss. Everyone stared at him open mouthed.

"Michael we're happy for you but now's not an appropriate time!" Alex said. Becky and Ash watched the scene in front of them just as shocked as everyone else. Ash went outside for a few minutes and returned with a chainsaw and handed it to Becky who grinned and accepted it. Everyone froze when they heard the riving of the chainsaw and was frightened when Becky appeared in the centre of the room wielding it above her head with rage filled eyes. Michael froze in the middle of kissing Cassie and slowly looked up.

"AHHHH!" He shrieked bolting out of the front door closely followed by Becky.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" She shouted after him chasing him out of the gates down towards the town.

"What the hell just happened?" Alex asked shocked.

"I don't know" Gabriel replied rubbing his hand over his face. Dean was just about to say something when his phone started blaring Back In Black.

"Hello?"

"Dean please tell me that wasn't Becky chasing Michael with my chainsaw?" Bobby asked driving back to his house.

"Uhh yeah it was can you maybe get them separated I don't think she'll stop till he's dead or worse"

"What could be worse?"

"She could lock him in a room with Twilight on replay"

"I'm on it wait Dean they are heading back and they look pissed" Bobby said before hanging up.

"Crap they're coming back and Bobby said there pissed"

_With Becky and Michael_

"PLEASE STOP IT WAS LUCIFERS IDEA!" Michael shrieked. Becky stopped and looked at him.

"WHAT!"

"It was his idea so kill him, hell I'll help" He replied leaning on his knees to catch his breath.

"What are we waiting for lets go" She growled out. They arrived back at the house and stood at the gate for a minute.

"Can I have a weapon?"

"Sure get a shotgun or something I'll get a machete or something from the Impala" She replied walking over to the Chevy and cracking open the boot to grab a machete.

"You ready?" Michael asked spinning the gun in his hands.

"Yep"

"LUCIFER GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE!" He shouted cocking the gun. Lucifer's face paled and everyone looked to him.

"Oh father no" He whispered.

"Well at least there cooperating on something for once" Crystal murmured. Becky and Michael waited for a minute and when nothing happened she had an idea.

"DAMON CREBURUS FETCH!" She shouted smirking. Lucifer looked horrified when the window smashed revealing the two giant dogs that grabbed the ends of his jeans and dragged him out the door.

"Good boys" Michael praised.

"Oh god I'm going to die" Lucifer whimpered.

"Yes you are" Michael hissed. The dogs released Lucifer and he ran out the gate with the two of them following behind him. Ash revealed himself to the others and was laughing hard.

"Oh my god that is hilarious!"

"Shouldn't you do something?" Dean asked.

"Nope let them have some revenge" He replied accepting the cold beer off Bobby.

"What do we do know?" Castiel asked tilting his head.

"How about you kill Alastair?" A British voice said from the doorway. They all turned and saw the king of the crossroads smirking at them.

"Crowley!" Dean gritted out through clenches teeth.

"Squirrel, moose what a pleasure" He mocked.

"What do you want here Demon filth" Gabriel said menacingly.

"To help you of course I know what Alastair's plan is"

"What is it?"

"Ah, ah I want something in return" He grinned.

"What?"

"I want 5 minutes alone with Bobby then I'll tell you everything I know" Bobby glared at Crowley while Sam spoke up.

"Deal" He said shuffling everyone out of the room except Ash who put back on the ring becoming invisible again.

"You're not going to harass me again are you?" Bobby spoke gruffly.

"Maybe or maybe I'll just talk dirty while I force you to listen"

"What do you want?"

"Hmm what do I want? I know how about a kiss?" He smirked, Ash looked like he was going to be sick but pulled out his phone anyway.

"Come again?"

"Can't you see how much I like you Bobby? The creepy yet sweet texts/calls, the random bottles of scotch appearing in your kitchen and let's not forget the documents you were looking for but could never find, until they 'turned' up on your desk the next morning coincidence? I think not" Becky chose that moment to appear beside Ash who looked a bit uneasy.

"What's going on?" He just pointed to the scene in front of them and shushed her.

"So do we have a deal Bobby?"

"You don't get my soul?"

"No you keep your beautiful soul and I get my kiss anyway. Then I tell the boys everything about why Alastair wants the two idiots and what they are" He smiled evilly, Ash and Becky looked at each other and swallowed nervously.

"Azazel said nobody can know yet" Ash whispered.

"What do we do?"

"I wanna use the picture/video of them making out as blackmail then we stall Crowley and get Azazel let him deal with it" Ash suggested lifting his phone along with Becky who took the picture of Bobby kissing Crowley.

"Ewwww Bobby's using tongue" Ash said horrified.

"Oh my god and I though Michael and Cassie were bad" Becky gaged.

"Ok let's go, god I am never getting that outta my head now"  
"I'll stall Crowley you get Azazel" Becky said going to where everyone was taking off her ring startling everyone.

"Where the hell have you been?" Cassie asked.

"Ehh trying to castrate Michael then Lucifer?"

"Were all done in here" Crowley shouted from the room. Becky shuddered before going into the room to distract him.

"Hello….. Crowley" Becky stuttered avoiding eye contact.

"Rebecca it's a pleasure to meet you" He replied nodding his head slightly.

"Right so what do you know?" Sam asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"First wheres Michael and Lucifer?" Castiel asked looking around.

"On their way back" Becky replied.

"So Crowley I hear you're the new king of hell how's that working for you?" Becky asked trying to stall him.

"How did you find out?" He narrowed his eyes.

"I know shit"

"It's going quite well considering Demons are quite stupid creatures" He replied.

"Just tell us what you came here to tell us already" Dean said sighing.

"Very well you know how our dear friends are important to Alastair well it turns out that they are really….." A barking was heard from the doorway and Crowley was dragged out of the room by Damon who began shredding his suit and clawing his torso open.

"Good boy" Azazel praised appearing with Ash in the kitchen.

"YOU!" Crowley shouted over the growling.

"Yes me now run along Crowley you're not wanted here, except maybe by Bobby but that's between the two of you" He shrugged and Ash and Becky snickered. Crowley took one last look at Bobby and mouthed '_call me' _to him before disappearing.

"Great now that he's gone I have something very special for the both of you" Azazel said grabbing Becky and Ash and dragging them outside where Michael and Lucifer were limping into the drive way.

"What the hell happened to you two?" Azazel asked taking in the sight of the two angels.

"Becky happened" Lucifer replied.

"Aww she takes on after me" Azazel said proudly beaming.

"Wha..." Michael started before he was shushed.

"Shush Michael grownups are talking" Ash said shoving them into the house.

"So what do we get this time?" Becky asked curiously. Azazel smiled and pulled two chains out of his pocket, attached to each chain was a 10 inch vials containing a glowing liquid.

"What's that?" Ash asked pointing to it.

"Your graces" He beamed.

"Really you got them?" Becky asked shocked.

"Yes now I can have my two younger siblings back"

"Wait if were angels aren't we related to the angels inside?" Ash asked. Becky froze '_Oh god if im related to Lucifer I am going to be sick!_' She thought.

"No that's something I never explained. You see we are not technically angels we are a horseman's children well more specifically Death" He explained.

"So Death the horseman is our father and Ash is my brother?" Becky recapped.

"Yes"

"That is so cool Becky is awesome and so is Death" Ash grinned. Azazel let out a sigh of relief.

"Who's older?" Becky asked grabbing his attention.

"Im eldest then Ash then you but if it helps you and Ash are twins but he is only older by like 5 minutes" Becky smiled and nodded.

"So were not related to the angels in that room?" Ash asked.

"No we are not relate to them"

"When can we open the grace things?"

"You can do it now if you like, first you will be able to hear peoples thoughts, then you will get your wings which is very painful, next you can teleport without dads fake rings and finally you will be full horsemen again" He explained.

"So can we call Death Dad, daddy, daddy-o and shit like that to piss him off?"

"Sure if you want"  
"Are any of the other horsemen alive?" Becky questioned hopefully.

"Ehh I think War is but Pestilence and Famine are dead. Don't worry famine was a dick anyway neither of you liked him"

"So how do we do this thing?"

"Just drink it" Azazel smiled before disappearing.

"Great now we can be powerful and kick Ali's ass" Ash exclaimed.

"Should we do this inside in case we pass out or something?"

"Yeah that's probably best" They decided walking inside.

"I wonder if were older than Michael and Lucifer?" Ash wondered.

"I dunno" She replied before they both walked into the crowed room.

"What the hell did he give you now?" Dean half mocked rolling his eyes.

"Watch it boy" Ash growled.

"Boy?"

"Nothing just shut up" Becky and Ash popped the corks on the top of the vials and inspecting them.

"What is that?" Lucifer questioned.

"Ehh nothing…. You ready?" She said whispering the last part to Ash who nodded.

"Cheer's" He said before they downed the contents of the vials causing them to pass out. They others in the room stared at them when they drank the liquid and freaked out when they collapsed.

"CRAP WHAT THE HELL!" Alex shouted.

"ARE THEY ALIVE?" Crystal shouted tugging her hair, Michael ran over and pressed two fingers to Ash's neck to find a weak pulse.

"Yes they are alive thank god. Help me get them upstairs Lucifer" He nodded and carefully picked up Becky and following Michael up the stairs. Once they were placed on the beds and Gabriel had gotten two glasses of water to dump on their head everyone stood back as he emptied the contents on their heads. They sat upright and stared around the room.

"STOP FUCKING SHOUTING WERE ALRIGHT!" Ash screamed clutching his ears along with Becky.

"Were not shouting Ash" Castiel said worriedly.

"THEN WHY ARE YOU TALKING SO FUCKING LOUD!" Becky shrieked.

"Becky nobody's talking" Sam explained gently. After a couple of minutes they lowered their hands and looked at everybody.

"Wow Azazel was right about the though hearing part" Ash groaned lying back down.

"You can hear thoughts?" Michael asked coming a bit closer.

"What? Oh yeah Azazel said we are going through a process what was it, hearing thoughts, wings, zapping around and finally full blood" He explained looking at the ceiling.

"Did you just say wings?" Lucifer asked.

"Yes wings are you deaf as well as dumb?" Lucifer glared at him.

"I remember you dyed Raphael's wings purple for a whole month he never got over it" Becky said looking at Gabriel.

"How do you know that?"

"I know shit" Azazel chose that moment to appear in-between the two beds to check on his siblings.

"How did it go?"

"Killer head ache you never mentioned that!" Ash complained.

"Yep and memory flood so many good times and so many bad times" Becky added.

"Ok so next the wing process can everybody please clear the room for the next hour?" He said turning to everybody who quickly nodded and ran out of the room. Lucifer and Michael stayed in the room offering to help which Azazel accepted.

"What are you guys exactly?" Michael asked taking a seat while Ash removed his shirt.

"Long story" Becky replied.

"We have time"

"Azazel you explain" She sighed.

"Long story short their my younger brother and sister, Death is our father and were horsemen any questions?"

"You couldn't have told us this earlier?" Lucifer asked.

"We could have but it was more fun keeping you in suspense" Azazel smirked.

"What are your real names?"

"Ash, Asael and Sariel" Becky replied. Suddenly Ash let out a painful scream as two black marks started to appear on his back opening up to reveal 6 wings starting to emerge.

"Sariel grab the tip of the top right one gently you two do the same with the bottom two!" Azazel barked as Ash continued screaming. Becky stood beside Lucifer and lightly gripped the tip of the Silver wing and started to free it from his back. Once she was done she got a wet cloth and start to wipe the blood off his newly grown wins noticing how the top set were silver, the middle set was silver melted into gold and the bottom set were gold. When she finished Ash slowly stood up and took a look in the mirror to admire his new wings.

"Whoa there awesome!" He arched them behind his back and expanded them to their full length which was the same size as the room.

"Sariel please remove your shirt so we can do the same for you" Azazel said embarrassed. She nodded and took off her shirt and bra while the guys looked away.

"Ready" She sighed and braced herself from the pain.

"Ok here we go" Azazel whispered as everyone stood beside her. Suddenly a wave of pain hit her and she screamed like there was no tomorrow. She could feel Lucifer take her hand in his and give is a reassuring squeeze. Another wave of pain hit her as she could feel the wings being forced from her back and Azazel wipe them down. She groaned and slowly stood up holding the sheets to cover herself as she went to check her wings out. She stared in awe at the golden and silver wings, her top set were gold and the middle set were gold melted into silver and the bottom set were silver like Ash's but the other way around. She stretched and arched her wings to get used to the feel of them. They two archangels stared at her and Ash's wings in awe and went out to let them get dressed.

"They are really pretty" She whispered.

"Hey how come you only have two sets and we have three?" Ash questioned admiring Becky's wings.

"I only wanted two sets while you both chose three" Azazel smiled.

"What do we do about Alastair now?" Becky asked putting her shirt on again.

"We take the fight to him" Ash growled.

**Next chapter will have action/romance/more action and more awesomeness :) Please review!**


	9. Don't fuck with the mullet

"The hell do you mean?" Becky asked sitting across from her older brother.

"We go kick the shit outta Alastair then stab him its simple" Ash replied crossing his arms.

"One question, where is the dagger?" Azazel spoke up from his corner. Ash patted his jeans and looked around the room.

"GABRIEL!" He shouted storming out of the room with Becky following. They came to the living room and saw everyone look at them.

"Where is the fucking dagger?!" He hissed.

"Ehh I don't have it" Gabriel cowered behind Alex.

"We know you have it you wouldn't stop eyeing it" Becky narrowed her eyes at him.

"Fine I'll get it" He said walking around them. They looked back and noticed everyone was staring at them.

"What?" Ash asked tilting his head. Dean pointed at him and Ash looked down.

"I know I'm irresistible and all but please don't point" He smirked. Becky laughed and noticed Dean was still staring at them so she grabbed a book off the shelf and chucked it at him.

"Oww what was that for" He whined rubbing his now sore head.

"Stop staring it's creepy" A couple of minutes later Gabriel came back down and handed Ash the dagger.

"Stupid asshole" He muttered stashing it down the side of his jeans. Azazel came down holding something in his hands.

"What are you holding?" Cassie asked pointing to his hands.

"Just something I found in Michael's room" He opened his hand and the same spider from yesterday was just sitting there. Everyone looked to Ash and Becky who whistled innocently and backed off slowly.

"Why was that in my room again?" Michael glared at them.

"It was Lucifer's idea" Ash replied sticking his hands in the air.

"Hey!" Lucifer exclaimed.

"If we go down were dragging you with us" Becky said checking her phone.

"Hey is it weird I got a text from Raphael?" She asked aloud.

"He knows how to work a phone?" Bobby asked from his desk.

"What does it say?" Alex said curiously.

"_Does this message appear on your device?" _She read aloud.

"_No" _She texted back while Ash laughed.

"He's not that stupid" Lucifer rolled his eyes.

"Yes he is" She replied.

"How so?"

"Well he texted back '_what about this one?'" _She laughed showing him the message.

"_Nope" _She grinned.

"_Damn these devices" _Lucifer barked a laugh as he read the latest message.

"Anyone want to explain how Raphael got my number?" She asked looking at them. Michael backed away slowly and had his hands behind his back.

"Michael why did you give him my number?!" She glared at him.

"Call it revenge on you and Ash"

"How many other angels have our numbers?"

"Around 10" He replied.

"Ash check your phone for weird Raphael related messages I think he gave up on me" Becky said typing out a message.

"Oh come on!" She shouted.

"What?"

"Who the fuck gave Crowley my number?!" She glared at Michael again.

"For once it wasn't me" He defended.

"Crowley sent me a message to give to Bobby '_Call me'_" Ash said looking threw his messages. Bobby turned red as everyone looked at him.

"Pfft Raphael sent a photo of some random angel who is flipping him off" Ash laughed.

"Now we have powerful allies" Becky laughed shoving her phone in her pocket.

"Ehh guys weren't we about to do something rather important that's not texting a confused and stupid Archangel" Azazel stated petting the spider which is now called Terry. Ash and Becky tilted their heads in confusion.

"Your gonna have to explain more than that?"

"Huh Lucifer's stupidity must have finally rubbed off on you" He muttered. He sighed and pointed to the dagger.

"Ohh yeah that" Becky realised.

"Finally now can we go please I would like to return to hell" He said gesturing to the door.

"Are you going to get rid of the spider?" Dean asked nodding to it.

"Nah I'm keeping him and his name is Terry"

"Where are you going?" Lucifer asked concerned.

"Ehh nowhere important" Becky replied slipping out after Ash closing the door.

"Is it just me or did they get weirder?" Young Ash asked breaking the silence.

"Is it just me or did they have wings?" Dean asked rubbing his temples.

"Should we follow them?" Michael asked unsurely.

"How we don't know where their gone?" Gabriel replied.

"I slipped a tracking coin into Becky's pocket" Lucifer said holding up another coin.

"Crafty bastard" Cassie grinned.

_Meanwhile in Wyoming_

"Why are we in Wyoming?" Becky asked as they approached the cemetery.

"Because this is where the Devil's gate is so we can slip into hell" Azazel explained.

"Yeah hate to burst your bubble but we need the Colt for that" Ash said sticking his hands into his pocket.

"You underestimate me brother" He grinned holding up the Colt.

"You stole it from Sam and Dean didn't you?"

"Yep in fairness they shot me with it so they owed me one"

"You killed John and Mary so they had a right to shoot you and would you please put down the god damn spider!" Ash exclaimed.

"Hey be nice to Terry!" He replied placing the spider on his shoulder like a parrot while stroking its head.

"I'm starting to think you may need counselling" Becky muttered.

"Same here sis" Ash said eyeing him. They reached the middle of the cemetery and saw the huge crypt.

"Ok so who want to open it?" Ash laughed nervously

"I'll do it" Becky volunteered. Azazel handed her the gun and she walked up to the door and was about to slip the Colt in the hole when she heard flapping sounds behind her.

"What the hell are you three doing?!" Michael shouted stepping forward.

"Ehh going to kill Alastair what does it look like?" Azazel replied looking at the angels.

"Do not open that gate Becky" Cassie warned.

"It's our only way into hell at the moment" She replied turning to face them.

"Do you three have Death wishes?" Lucifer asked stepping beside Michael.

"No but we don't want any of you to die so this is us going to stop Alastair so he won't hurt our friends" Ash said moving towards the gate.

"Take one more step Ash and I will kill you" Gabriel threatened holding up an angel blade. Ash sighed and stopped, he turned around and stared at the Archangel.

"I'd like to see you try" He produced and angel blade and stepping forward menacingly.

"Ok nobody is killing anyone" Cassie shouted pulling Gabriel back while Becky grabbed the blade from Ash's hand.

"Hey that's mine" He whined trying to grab it back.

"Just go we can handle ourselves" Azazel said stepping in-between them.

"Let us help" Lucifer asked looking pleadingly at Becky.

"No" Ash said producing another blade.

"Stop with the blades Ash!" Becky shouted at him.

"They are not helping, they will be caught and used against us" Azazel stated calmly.

"Do you forget who I am?" Lucifer asked.

"Yeah and Alastair wants you dead so there is no way you 4 are coming with us" He explained grabbing the gun from Becky. Becky put a blade to her palm and dragged it across making blood flow freely. She moved over to a headstone and drew an angel banishing symbol on it. Lucifer noticed this and ran over and grabbed her hand before she could finish it.

"Sariel stop this if you go down there you will die!" He said sternly looking in her eyes. She looked at him and sighed.

"Better me than you" She whispered.

"Please don't" He begged kneeling down in front of her.

"Death said we have a good chance of beating him" She lied standing up. He sighed knowing he couldn't convince her to stop. He stood up and put a hand behind his back conjuring an angel blade without her knowing. He dipped his head down and gently placed his lips on hers. While she was distracted he placed the blade in front of her stomach and pulled away.

"I'm sorry" He whispered before forcing it into her stomach. She let out a shout of pain before falling limp, Ash and Azazel snapped their heads towards them and glared at Lucifer.

"LUCIFER DID YOU JUST KILL MY SISTER!" Cassie shouted struggling against Michael's grip.

"Dude she is gonna be so pissed off when she wakes up" Ash commented placing the Colt in the hole watching it spin around once. Azazel chanted an Enochian spell and all the angels let out a scream before vanishing in a white light with Cassie. He went over to Becky and pulled the blade out throwing it to the side. She gasped and sat up coughing while clutching her stomach.

"Ohh god my head hurts" She whined lying back down on the dead grass.

"Get up the gate is open and we only have a few minutes before three pissed off Archangels come back" Azazel helped her up.

"Soon it will be two pissed off Archangels and one dead one" She muttered glancing at the blade on the ground.

"You have a bad taste in boyfriend's sis" Ash said inspecting her stomach to make sure no permanent damage was done.

"I agree remind me to dump him after we kill Ali will you?" She said sarcastically.

"How do we get down?" Ash asked as he and Becky glanced over the edge. Azazel pulled the Colt out of the gate and pushed his siblings over the edge with a yelp just as the angels and Cassie appeared. He saluted them while grinning before jumping into the pit after them closing the gate behind him.

"DAMIT!" Lucifer cursed.

"Dude Becky's gonna be pissed off at you" Gabriel muttered handing him his bloody blade.

"Shut up now what do we do?" He asked looking to his older brother.

"We go in fighting I guess" He sighed placing a hand on Cassie's shoulder.

_In Hell_

Ash, Becky and Azazel landed on the ground on top of each other.

"Hey Asael have you ever heard of Atkins Diet?" Becky joked from the bottom of the pile.

"Shut up Sariel" He grumbled getting off Ash. She stood up and stared at Ash noticing something was wrong.

"Ehh Ash I don't want to freak you out or anything but…your…mullet kinda…went poof" She said carefully. Ash's eyes went wide as he ran his hands threw his now short hair, he kneeled on the ground and looked up.

"NOOOOO!" He shouted as Azazel and Becky slowly backed off.

"It looks better short" Becky said trying to stop his grieving.

"Yeah it does" Azazel agreed.

"How come my mullet died and that fucking spider lived?" He asked gesturing to the spider.

"It's my spider that's how he survived" They began walking towards where Alastair was which was on the other side off hell.

"Oh my god how much further?" Becky whined as they stepped over a skeleton.

"I don't know now stop whining" Azazel snapped.

"Crowley really needs to add something exciting down here it's so boring" Ash said looking around.

"I agree we should talk to him about hiring Castiel or Dean"

"Why them?"

"Because gay men have very good taste in clothing"

"Huh" They walked further and came to a door.

"Here we are now let's go over the plan again. I will distract him while Ash goes behind him ready to strike, Sariel you will take care of any regular demons with an angel blade or the demon killing knife or whatever Sam calls it then when I give the signal Ash will pin him down and stab him" Azazel explained.

"Got it" They both said preparing themselves. Just as they were about to go through the door an alarm sounded startling them.

"The fuck?" Azazel looked around.

"Are we caught?" Becky wondered until a flash of silver caught her eye down the corridor.

"Oh dear god no" She muttered.

"What?"

"Angels well Archangels to be exact"

"Can you tell which ones?"

"Which ones do we know dumbass"

"Ok stick with the plan I'll get the stupid angels out of trouble" Becky said. Azazel and Ash nodded so she took off down the corridor towards them. She rounded the corner and saw Michael and Lucifer fighting a shitload of demons. She produced a blade and ran to join the action.

"IF WE GET OUTTA HERE ALIVE YOU TWO ARE SO DEAD!" She shouted pulling the blade out of a demons chest. She saw a demon come up from behind Michael so she threw it impaling its neck before it could strike. He turned around and nodded in her direction. A demon came up from behind her and stuck a knife into her shoulder making her yelp. She turned around and gripped the demons neck twisting so it broke. She pulled the knife out and threw it at a random demon that was in the corner. Once all the demons were dealt with she ran back to Azazel and Ash to help finish off Alastair. Once she got there she saw Alastair towering over Ash who was trying to reach the dagger. She noticed Azazel pull a knife out of his boot and throw it towards Alastair who laughed when it caught his shoulder.

"Do you really think these pathetic weapons will work on me?" He laughed.

"Worth a shot" He replied while struggling to stand up. Becky took the distraction and went over to the dagger sliding it to Ash who stood up and lunged at Alastair. He brought the dagger up and stabbed his shoulder making him hiss in pain but not die.

"Why won't you die?!" He shouted stabbing him repeatedly after about 8 stabs to the chest Becky and Azazel noticed Alastair stop moving but Ash kept stabbing.

"Ehh Ash I think he's past dead right now" Becky said cautiously approaching him.

"No it's his fault my mullet is gone so he's dead when I say he's dead!" He exclaimed bringing the dagger above his head and driving it down into Alastair's skull making blood coat them all.

"Now we know never get on your bad side" Azazel mumbled as Ash stood up.

"Now everyone knows not to fuck with the mullet" Ash replied looking down at the now mangled body of Alastair.

"Well that was interesting" Becky said looking at all the dead demons in the hall and room. Once they left the room they ran into the two Archangels.

"You stabbed me!" Becky glared daggers at Lucifer.

"Sorry about that" He murmured rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Can I kill them?" Azazel asked seriously.

"Not yet" Ash replied placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Oh my god wheres Terry!" Azazel shrieked looking around he ran back into the hall while Becky and Ash face palmed.

"Hopefully dead" Becky said. He came out holding Terry close to him.

"I really hate that spider" Ash glared at it.

"We must destroy it" Becky whispered once Azazel went ahead, he nodded and wiped the dagger on his shirt to clean it before putting it down the side of his jeans again. Ash began to scold Michael for almost getting them killed while Lucifer and Becky walked behind quietly.

"Why didn't you tell us?" He asked breaking the tension.

"Because something like that would have happened and we all would have died" She glared at him.

"What?"  
"We were about to kill him when that fucking alarm sounded signalling you and your stupid brother where in hell"

"Well excuse us for caring if you lived or died" He argued.

"Do we look dead to you?"

"No but that stab wound in your shoulder tells a different story"

"What did you expect? We were going to get a few scratches but nothing to serious"

"You could have died" He growled.

"You could have killed me with the blade to the stomach"

"I knew it wouldn't kill you"

"It could have"

"No it wouldn't"

"Would so"

"Would not"

"Would so"

"Would not"

"Ahh I give up" She threw her hands up while he smirked in triumph.

"What are you going to do now it's over?" He asked looking down at her.

"I don't know, stick close to Ash maybe" She shrugged kicking the ground. Lucifer looked at her with hurt in his eyes.

"What about you?"

"Stay with the others…Stay with me" He whispered the last part. She stopped and faced him.

"What?" He grabbed her hand pulling her to his chest.

"Stay with me, you know you'll miss me" He asked looking into her eyes.

"Really?" She questioned smiling slightly. He gave her a small smile and gave her a soft kiss which she melted into.

"NOT THE TIME GUYS!" Michael shouted back to them. Lucifer broke the kiss and glared at his brother who quickly turned around avoiding it. He looked back to Becky who was contemplating staying. He kissed her again and slipped his forked tongue into her mouth to clash with hers. He pulled away and leant his forehead against hers.

"So will you stay?" He asked hopefully. She nodded and kissed him again. He smiled and wrapped an arm around her waist. They began walking to catch up with the others who were arguing over Azazel's spider.

"I swear to god I will kill that thing" Ash hissed glaring at the spider.

"He hasn't done any harm so leave him alone!" Azazel shouted.

"He has a point what has the spider done to deserve all the hate?" Lucifer stated once they caught up.

"I can't believe you are siding with him" Becky said.

"Well he has a point what has Terry done to you two?" Azazel glared at Becky and Ash.

"No sex for you" Becky muttered loud enough for only Lucifer to hear.

"You're not serious are you?"

"Deadly"

"Ohh just let him keep the god damn spider"

"His name is TERRY!" Azazel said disappearing.

"I think someone just hit menopause" Ash said making them laugh. Once they got back to Bobby's Ash had decided to go back to the roadhouse with Ellen and Jo, Azazel had decided to join Team Free Will against Dean's protests, Lucifer and Becky bonded, Alastair remained dead, Gabriel and Alex got married, Michael and Cassie bonded without Becky's permission, Castiel remained socially awkward and Crowley continued to stalk and harass Bobby.

**Thank you to anna3311234 for all her support on this story. I am thinking of writing a sequel to this involving the horsemen getting revived and kidnapped or something like that. Please review or post your opinion on a sequel :D **

**~Ash**


End file.
